Secrets Can Kill
by Pretenna
Summary: ‘There is never enough time in this world to say our last words, is there Pharaoh? Be they that of love or remorse.’ YY, MM, RB, JS. Sorry for the long wait for chappy 9 chicceras but it's finally here!
1. Whisper

Pre: *Barely audibly* M can you do the disclaimer for me?

Muse: *Looking over at Pre* Sure. Pre does not own Yugioh, Evanescence or any other copyrighted material used in this fic!

Pre: *Whispers* Thanks M.

Yugi: *Leans over to whisper in M's ear* What's wrong with Pre?

M: *Shrugs and whispers back* I don't know she was like this when she came home.

Pre: *Listlessly* On with the story…

******************************

The small boy sighed, his head bent down as he made his way through the streets of Domino. He was late, he knew he was. He'd waited until he thought it was safe before leaving the school building. Dawdling behind after everyone else had left hoping against hope that the three bullies that had been plaguing him all day had finally given up and gone home. 

Outwardly the boy flinched as he glanced down at his watch, images flashing through his mind, images of what had happened the last time that he was late home. Not for the first time he wandered which was worse avoiding the bullies or getting home?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the three boys waiting for him near the entrance to a nearby alley.

The boy yelped biting back a scream as his bag fell to the floor and he was dragged inside the waiting darkness.

******************************

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

******************************

"Come on Yami! There is no way your Dark Magician can beat my Blue Eyes, tell him Jay!"

Yami smirked over at the other teen as the three friends made their way home. "Ahh, but I have a plan, Seto."

Jay grinned to herself as she listened to the two boys argue. It was the same argument everyday neither of them seemed to tier of it, but neither of them seemed to want to do anything about proving it either. 

Catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye she stopped motioning for the other two to be silent.

"What…?" Yami began but was silenced when her hand clamped over his mouth and one long finger pointed across the street.

Following her gaze Yami was surprised to see a young boy he didn't recognise walking listlessly down the opposite side of the street.

"He goes to Domino?" Seto asked, frowning as he took in the uniform. "I thought we knew everyone there?"

Jay glanced up at the taller boy raising an eyebrow slightly at his arrogance. 

Yami snorted in disbelieve before turning to glance over at her. "So? Why'd you stop us?"

Jay sighed rolling her eyes as she pointed to the alleyway further down.

Yami growled deep in his throat as his eyes fell on the three people standing there.

"Hitoshi." Seto snarled out the name.

"Kyo," Yami's eyes glittered as they took in the two people behind the bully. "…And Nekah."

Jay nodded her own eyes glazing over as she watched the three bullies they'd been trying to put out of commission for awhile now move in for the kill.

******************************

__

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  


******************************

The small boy struggled fruitlessly against the steel hands clamped around his upper arms as he was pushed up against the hard brick wall.

"What shall we do with our little friend, hmmm?" The leader of the three mumbled, stepping forward to run his hand down his captive's cheek.

"No…" The boy whispered as the tears that had been threatening to spill leaked from his eyes. "Please don't…"

"Awww, Hitoshi looks like you made the kid cry." The other two sniggered at the look of fear in the small boys eyes as their leader released him stepping back to aim a fist at the smaller boys stomach.

__

******************************

__

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away

__

******************************

"Come on guys we have to help him!" Jay whispered urgently as they raced across the street.

Yami nodded a hard look entering his eyes as, stopping at the foot of the alley, they saw the boy slide down the wall the three bullies towering over him.

Seto's own hands clenched at his sides as he saw Hitoshi aim a kick at the smaller boys stomach.

The three friends looked at each other once before stepping forwards.

__

******************************

__

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

__

******************************

The boy cringed, curling up into a fetal position at the base of the wall as another kick was aimed at his already bruised ribs.

'Please, God, no…' The boy thought squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block out the leering forms above him. 'Help me, please someone help me….'

"Leave him alone Hitoshi!" The voice blasted through the haze surrounding the small boy's mind and he struggled to open his eyes.

"This is none of your business, Yami!" Hitoshi replied his eyes falling to slits as he slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.

"We've warned you before to leave the younger kids alone." Seto's hard voice joined in.

Hitoshi bit back a bark off laughter. "Younger?"

Jay frowned, her hands on her hips as she glared at the three bullies. "What's so funny about that?"

Kyo snorted, pushing past the three off them.

"Do you even know who he is?" Nekah asked as he followed suit. 

"What?" Yami frowned as he let the boys pass.

Hitoshi shook his head. "Maybe you should find out who people are before you go around trying to save them." 

"What the hell was that about?" Seto exclaimed as he watched the three walk off.

Jay shook her head turning back to the alley when a small whimper caught her attention.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked gently as he stepped forward to help the small boy up.

The boy nodded jerking away from the outstretched hand and brushing himself off.

Seto's eyes widened and Jay gasped as the boy stepped from the alley and into the sunlight. 

Yami frowned as he straightened up the boy's bag in his hands. "What's up with you guys?"

"Yo…you…he…" Jay stuttered for once at a loss for words as she stared between her friend and the boy they'd just saved.

Yami frowned at his friends' strange behavior before turning to hand the boy his bag…and stopped. It was like looking into a mirror, albeit a smaller one. The boy had the same weird tri-colored hair as him, the same everything.

The boy looked up, amethyst to crimson, as he stared into the others eyes before grabbing his bag back from lifeless hands. "Arigatou." He whispered softly.

"Who are you?" Yami finally managed to gasp out as the boy began to walk away.

The boy stopped but didn't turn. "Yugi." He whispered softly almost inaudibly. "My name's Yugi."

Before the three friends had a chance to say anything he was gone running off down the road as fast as his legs could carry him.

__

******************************

__

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

******************************

"What time to you call this?!" Yugi winced as his already sore back was smashed into his bedroom wall.

"I'll teach you to be on time young man!"

Yugi's eyes closed blocking everything out as he succumbed to his fathers beating the face of the boy who had saved him earlier floating through his mind.

__

******************************

__

Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die

__

******************************

Yami: What have you done to my Aibou?!

M: *Ignoring Yami* Shall Pre continue or not? 

Yugi: Where is Pre anyway?

M: *Shrugs* R'n'R chicca's!

Yugi: *Turning puppy dog eyes on to readers* Please review!


	2. Where Will You Go

M: Hey chicca's! Well Pre got asked why she used that particular song for chapter one so I thought I'd just give you a short synopsis.

The song, Whisper by Evanescence, was Yugi's wish for someone to be there for him, to help him. Even though he truly believes that there is no one who _would_ help him but himself.

This is his way of saying he's not going to turn away, he's not going to hide. He knows that everything will catch up to him one way or another whether it's the bullies or his own father and even though he's scared and frightened he's not going to give up he's not going to give into the pain being inflicted upon him.

The last verse and chorus symbolise his will to survive even if it does mean going from one bad situation to another he's not going to give in. To put it simply, 'He'll rise to meet the end.'

*M pauses to take a deep breath* Hope that explained it, sometimes Pre forgets that not everyone sees things the way she does!

Yami: Where is that baka authoress anyway?

M: *Glaring at Yami* Don't you call her that!

Yugi: *Stepping between his Yami and Pre's muse hurriedly* Actually where is Pre?

M: *Sighing* She can't be here so she asked me to do this for her.

Yugi: *Frowning and tilting his head* Why?

M: I'll explain later ok?

Y 'n' Y: *Nodding* kay!

M: Now on with the fic!

Yugi: *Mutters to Yami* What about the disclaimer?

M: *Eyes twitching* See chapter one I refuse to repeat it again!

*****************************

The long white haired boy grinned over at his fellow Hikari and friend as they talked leaning back to rest against the desk behind him he slowly let his eyes drift shut. An image popping unbidden into his head…Kur…

"Oh Ra!" The strangled gasp beside him snapped his eyes open his gaze automatically springing to the open classroom door and to the figure leaning heavily against it

"Yugi!" The white haired boy shared a horrified glance with his friend before both of them practically flew across the room. 

The small boy looked up at the sound of his name and smiled weakly from beneath his bangs as two of his friends came hurrying towards him. 

"Hey Ryou." Yugi said smiling and returning the white haired boys gentle hug.

"Yugi! What happened? Are you alright?" The blond egyptian called, not far behind.

"I'm fine Malik." Yugi replied straightening up from the door and allowing himself to be led across the room to his desk. "Just had a little disagreement with the stairs, you know how clumsy I can be!"

"Yugi…" Ryou mumbled staring at the back of his friend's head and letting his hands fall to his sides.

"I'm fine guys, really, it's nothing to worry about." Yugi said laying his head in his arms and turning to stare out the window. "Nothing at all."

Ryou and Malik exchanged a glance before moving away.

"I think that maybe its time to reopen the past." Ryou whispered as they took their own seats.

Malik's eyes widened in surprise as he darted a quick look to the small boy staring out the window. "You mean…?"

Ryou nodded once mouthing the word 'Yes' as the teacher called the class to order.

*****************************

__

You're too important for anyone  
You play the roll of all you want to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries if you're alone

*****************************

"So this kid looked like you?" 

Yami nodded in response tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the other boy to finish putting his books in his locker. "Yeah. I've never seen him before but he was wearing the same uniform as us."

"He didn't look older enough to go to our school though." Jay muttered, frowning slightly as she twiddled a piece of red hair round her finger.

Yami nodded again. "I thought that too."

"Hmm."

Yami and Jay glanced over at the other boy to find him closing his locker a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it Bakura?" Jay asked as she linked arms with the two boys.

Bakura sighed, a strange look coming over his face. "I _think_ I know who you're talking about."

Yami and Jay looked over at him expectantly as they continued to make their way down the corridor.

"His name is Yugi, right? Yugi Mouto he hangs round with…what's his name? Jounochi? Something like that. You know the blondie." Bakura said reaching up to rub his head with his hand.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Bakura nodded forcing a smile onto his face. "Just a little headache."

Jay looked at him closely for a moment before glancing slyly over to Yami. "Maybe I should go and have a word with this Jounochi then."

Yami started slightly and smirked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do ya wanna bet?" Jay grinned impishly.

"I'll introduce you if you like…" Bakura cut in his headache forgotten.

*****************************

__

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape  


*****************************

"You can't be serious!" The usually quiet and serene boy shouted glaring up at his friends from his seat at the base of the big willow tree.

Ryou and Malik glanced at each other shuffling uncomfortably on the branches they were sitting on.

'I knew he'd react like this.' Malik's look seemed to say while Ryou just shrugged hopelessly.

"What about you Jou? Do you think the same as them?" Yugi demanded turning to glare at the older, blond haired teen beside him.

The boy in question shrugged, his hair shielding his eyes from view, as he seemed to think for a moment. 

"It's been over a lifetime Yug." The blond finally replied. "How many more do you want to go through? How much more pain are you willing to put yourself through for them?"

Yugi paled opening his mouth and then shutting it again as he stared over to Jou before turning to look up at his other two friends.

"Yugi…" Ryou said gently.

"No!" Yugi cried, tearing his gaze away. "What if…what if he doesn't remember? What if he doesn't _want _to love me like that again?"

"Oh Yugi no, don't think that!" Ryou whispered horrified.

Yugi sniffed a single tear making it's way down his face. "I can't help it." Yugi whispered his words seeming to echo in the sudden quiet of the schoolyard. "I couldn't bear it if…"

"No! Yugi wait!" Malik called scrambling down from the tree as Yugi turned and took off his last sentence hanging in the air around them.

*****************************

__

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

*****************************

"Go Marik!" Yami called as he watched his friend chase Bakura with a water bottle.

Seto rolled his eyes at their familiar banter. "Stupid idiots." He muttered.

Jay stifled a giggle as Bakura began to walk backwards pleading with Marik to put the bottle down.

"Bakura look out!" Yami called as the white haired fiend collided into the small figure running round the corner sending them both hurtling to the ground.

"Owww." Bakura said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. 

"Are you ok?" Marik asked bending down to help him up.

Bakura nodded his eyes still on the small figure that lay unmoving on the ground.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped hurrying forward.

Yugi opened one eye carefully. "Did anyone get the number of the bus?" He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his back.

Yami stopped and stared at Yugi before breaking into a grin. "Nope it was to fast." He replied as he offered Yugi his hand.

Yugi looked up at him through his bangs hesitating slightly before taking the offered hand and letting Yami hurl him to his feet.

"Yugi!" A voice called from behind them as Jou hurried up to them followed closely by Ryou and Malik.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked as they reached him.

Yugi nodded blushing slightly as he saw them staring at his hand which was still held in Yami's firm grip.

"Yeah I'm ok." He replied, laughing nervously as he let go of Yami's hand.

Ryou and Malik grinned glancing at each other then back to their friend. Even Jou couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips as he watched the blush spread across his small friends' face.

"Woah." Jay said as she began to fan her face. "Is it me or did the temperature just rise?"

Ryou broke into laughter before stepping forward. "I'm Ryou." He said holding out his hand. 

Jay grinned. "Jay." She replied. "And that there's Seto, Marik, Bakura and of course Yami."

The four boys mumbled their hello's as Malik stepped forward. "I'm Malik and that there's Jounochi. I guess you've already met Yugi."

Yami laughed. "Yeah we have got to stop meeting like this little one!"

Yugi smiled shyly up at Yami amethyst meeting crimson for the second time and neither wanting to look away.

*****************************

__

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realise you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

*****************************

'Oh gods Yugi can't you see that we just can't bear to see you paying the price anymore?' Ryou thought, as he looked over to Bakura the darker boy staring back at him intently.

'Why couldn't it have been me? Oh why did you have to be so selfless Yugi?' Malik thought as his eyes locked with Marik a thousand words seeming to be said with that one look.

'Why did you have to give into the dark? It's your faults that Yugi had to suffer you know.' Jou thought as he glanced at Seto amber fire meeting icy blue. 'If only I could turn back time, if only.'

"Ahum." Jay cleared her throat softly. "I'm sorry to spoil the moment and all boys but we have to get going remember?"

The 'boys' flushed and quickly looked away from each other. 

Jay looked at them in confusion before turning around and beginning to walk off. "I'll see you around boys."

"Hey!" Yami called smiling once more at Yugi before scrambling after her the others following suit.

Yugi stepped back taking hold of Ryou and Maliks' sleeves. 

"We have something to do as well." He said meaningfully.

Ryou and Malik's eyes widened in shook. 

"What?" Ryou gasps.

"I knew you'd come round Yug!" Jou grins.

Yugi looks up his eyes lingering on Yami's disappearing form. "You guys are right." He whispered. "It's time."

*****************************

__

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

*****************************

Ryou, Malik, Jou and Yugi sat in front of an old unlit fireplace the only light coming from the golden box on the floor between them. The box was old and was covered in what looked like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. They were in what appeared to be an old fishing hut the waves from the river outside the only sound in the stillness of the small room.

"It hurts." Yugi whispered, shivering slightly as he reached forward to place a hand over the box.

Ryou and Malik look at each other, understanding filling their eyes, before they too reach out to place their hands next to Yugi's. 

Jou looked at the three hands on the box in front of him. "Oh what the heck?" He whispered as he reached forward to place his hand next to theirs.

"You guys…" Yugi whispered his voice tight with tears.

Ryou smiled over to him. "We closed the box together…" He started.

"…We should open it together." Malik finished. 

"We'll always be by your side Yug, even if you can't see us we'll still be there." Jou whispered.

Together the three Hikari's and their friend begin to lift the ancient lid. The box began to shine brighter as the lid was slowly lifted seeming to fill the room with an ethereal light. 

It was finally time for the past to catch up to the present… 

*****************************

__

Where will you go

No one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth  
I realise you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

*****************************

M: That's it this time chicca's hope you liked it! 

Yugi: You can't leave it there!  
M: *Grins shamelessly* It's Pre's attempt at getting more reviews.

Yami: So where is Pre?

M: *Scratching her head* I'm not exactly sure…

Y 'n' Y: WHAT?!?

M: *Holding up a piece of paper* She just asked me to do this for her she didn't say where she was.

Yami: *Growling* Let me see that! *Snatches paper out of M's hands*

M: While those two try to fathom out Pre's handwriting I'll give you a quick synopsis just to make sure that the song doesn't confuse people again.

The song this time is, Where Will You Go, by Evanescence.

Verse 1 is Ryou seeing Yugi after his 'encounter' with his father in the last chapter. Ryou gets angry that anyone could do that to Yugi. But Yugi won't admit to his dad having done anything and keeps up his usual cheerfulness. This doesn't fool Ryou though, he knows how hard Yugi's life really is.

Chorus 1. This is Yami asking about Yugi, he's worried and is trying to find out more about him. For him it wasn't just an I-saved-you-and-now-I-don't-want-to-know-you kind of thing, he actually wants to find out more about the smaller tri-haired boy.

Verse 2 is Ryou again! Ryou realises that Yugi is too scared to 'reopen the past'. He's afraid that nothing will be the same as it was and even if they do 'reopen the past' it doesn't mean that Yami will feel the same about him as he did before. Yugi is in fact scared that history will repeat itself and that he'll still be on his own.

Chorus 2. Yugi runs away from his friends only to run straight into one of the reason why he ran. As soon as he sees Yami again he knows that he can't escape from the past. The past is gone, buried and all he can do is go forwards. Yugi comes to the conclusion that he's being selfish and is putting himself before his friends. This goes against Yugi's whole nature.

Verse 3 is Ryou, Malik and Jou. They are tired of having to see Yugi 'paying the price' for other people's mistakes even if those people in question don't remember anything about the past. This is also them silently begging for Yugi to reconsider his decision and their own wishes that their other halves would remember them. 

Chorus 3. Now that Yugi has agreed to 'reopen the past' he's scared and nervous. Every doubt he's ever had comes floating to the surface. Ryou and Malik see this, they can understand what he's going through after all, as Yugi's choice will effect all of them. Jou too seems to understand and by placing their own hands next to his they are showing him that he has their full support in whatever he decides. 

Yugi finally realises that he can't escape the past and in actual fact doesn't really want to…

Yami: And that was your idea of a short synopsis?

M: *Glaring* Shut up you baka, I don't see you doing anything!

Yugi: *Giggling and turning to readers* Please review! *Waves and disappears in a puff of smoke leaving his yami and Pre's muse to argue by themselves*


	3. Even In Death

Pre: Hi ya chicca's!

Yami: So you're back then?

M: *Glares at Yami* Leave her alone.

Yami: *Glaring back* Why should I?

Pre and Yugi: *Wincing as they begin to argue * Here we go again…

Pre: *Shouts over to her muse* M do the disclaimer and leave poor Yami alone!

M: *Glaring at the snickering Yami* Fine!

Yugi: *Smacks Yami's arm lightly* Yami behave.

M: *Smirks as Yami rubs his arm* Pre does not, has not and never will own any copyrighted material used in this fic!

Pre: You didn't have to make it so final…

********************************

Bakura sighed heavily as he entered his room flopping down onto his bed he turned to face the window his gaze resting on the picture on the stand beside his bed. Yami, Seto, Marik and Jay smiled back at him. He smiled wryly to himself as he thought back to when the photograph had been taken. He hadn't long arrived at the 'Miyazaki safe house' when he'd met the four other boys but had quickly become friends and along with Jay they had become inseparable. Although the Miyazaki's were Jay's real parents they'd adopted the four boys along with several others. The Zak's (as most of the kids called it) was a safe haven for abused or problem children. Most of the kids there though didn't even remember their real parents and tended to think of Jay's as there own. Jay didn't seem to mind, in fact she just looked at them as extra brothers or sisters, even those that weren't round for very long before going back to their original parents were treated as such.

Bakura sighed again tearing his gaze away from the picture and rubbing his forehead where the headache that had been plaguing him all day seemed to be getting worse as though thousands of little men were stampeding around in his skull trying to hack their way out. 

The headache had come on earlier that day while he was talking to Yami and Jay about some boy they'd saved from bullies the day before, it had started at the mention of the boy's name and had refused to leave him since.

Bakura closed his eyes leaning back against the pillows behind him as he thought back to earlier that day when he'd literally bumped into the boy in question. There was just something about the smaller boy and his friends, a feeling he got when ever he was around any of them, that he just couldn't quite place. It was as though he'd met them before that some how, somewhere, in another time and place he'd known them. 

Without opening his eyes Bakura scrambled around in the top draw of his night table a small smile gracing his lips as he pulled out the bar of chocolate he'd stashed there. Peeling the wrapper back he bit into the deliciously sinful treat as, involuntarily, a face popped into his mind. An angel with long, flowing, silvery-white hair and gorgeous brown eyes, _chocolate_ brown eyes…

********************************

__

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

********************************

Bakura jerked his eyes flinging open as words he didn't recognise, yet seeming so familiar, echoed around him.

He blinked slightly eyes opening wide in confusion as they adjusted to the sudden darkness of his room. The only problem was that he wasn't in his room anymore.

"What's going on?" He whispered as the darkness began to clear. "Where am I?"

As if to answer him a beam of light shot out to reveal three hooded figures knelt before an altar. 

Frowning, Bakura found himself 'floating' forwards to stop in front of the trio. He watched wide-eyed as the central figure stepped forward raising a hand to push back its hood. 

"It's him." Bakura realised with a start as he stared at the captivating beauty before him. 

Bakura held his breath as the boy before him raised a trembling hand, tears glistening at the edge of those chocolate orbs.

"Ryou…"

"I love you 'Kura" Ryou whispered. "Please forgive us."

"Forgive?" Bakura frowned. "For what?"

"This is for you 'Kura, for all of you." Ryou whispered as he held his hand out.

"What is?" Bakura asked in frustration.

But he got no answer as Ryou raised his other arm the knife that was clenched tightly in his fist seeming to glinter gloatingly back at him.

It was then, as Bakura jerked back in shock that he noticed the fourth figure, the figure that lay deathly still on the altar beneath him. 

"This is the only way." Ryou whispered as he drew the knife across his palm. 

Bakura watched in horror as the tears that had been collecting in Ryou's eyes finally fell mixing with the blood and dripping onto the altar in a crimson river.

********************************

__

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

********************************

Bakura stared in horrified fascination, unable to move even if he wanted to, as the knife was passed on and the process repeated again.

Bakura sucked air into his lungs as he struggles to break free of the binds that hold him in place only to find himself trapped behind an invisible wall unable to do anything but watch hopelessly as Ryou begins to chant. The ancient tongue flowed freely around the chamber he was incased in, pulling at his consciousness as he tried desperately to break free, to stop them.

Bakura screamed falling to his knees as the three hands clasped together their blood mixing and spilling over onto the prone figure before them.

********************************

__

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

__

********************************

A blinding light spreads from their clasped hands as a strange ancient looking ring appears around Ryou's neck. 

Blinking slightly against the tears threatening to spill Bakura glances down eyes widening as he sees the same ring appear on himself.

Awed he traces one of its points, wincing slightly as his finger scrapes against the sharp edge. 

Suddenly as though feeling the slight tug of the ring Ryou looks up his eyes locking with his. 

"Bakura?" He whispers hoarsely reaching a hand towards him. 

Bakura nods as he tries to stand struggling against the bonds determined to hold him back.

Ryou's eyes widen in realisation as the ring begins to glow softly. 

"No!" He screams. "Kura!"

Bakura smiles sadly as the ring pulls him back into its depths, chocolate locking onto chocolate one last time. "Aishteru Hikari, Aishteru."

********************************

__

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

********************************

"Kura!" Ryou screams falling to his knees as the ring clatters onto the cold stone floor. 

"Kura…" He whispers tears falling unheeded down his face as he reaches for the ring clasping it to him like a lifeline.

The two figures move to stand beside him, one dropping to his knees and pulling Ryou to him his own tears mingling with Ryou's as he clings to him.

"Watashi no tenshi!" Ryou sobs as the second figure drops down on the other side of him wrapping his arms around him also. "Watashi no tenshi…"

********************************

__

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

********************************

Bakura gasps his eyes shooting open as he struggles upright.

"Hikari!" He calls his eyes darting around his room. _His room…_

"Was it a dream?" Bakura muttered hugging his knees up to his chest as he struggled to get himself back under control.

Bakura stills his eyes falling to the golden ring at the bottom of his bed as it glinters in the soft moonlight filtering through the open window.

"Oh Ra…" He whispers as he loses the battle within himself for control. "What have we done…?"

Realisation sets in and for the first time in a long, long time the spirit of the Sennen ring lets his tears fall…

********************************

__

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

********************************

Ryou's rests his head in his hands the soft breeze playing with his silvery-white hair as he stares up at the moon.

The ring on his chest glinters in the moonlight as he shifts causing him to glance down at it, he hadn't realised just how much he'd missed its comforting weight till it was back where it belonged, with him.

Ryou's eyes drift shut as he whispers one heartfelt sentence into the night.

__

"Watashi no tenshi…"

********************************

__

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

********************************

Pre: *Smirking* So how was that chicca's? As you can tell it was from our favorite white-haired duo's pov.

Yugi: *Pouting* But I wasn't in this one!

Pre: *Smirking again* Oh you were…

Yugi: I was?

M: Of course you were short stuff.

Yami: Hey, don't call my Aibou that!

M: *Grinning slyly* Short stuff, short stuff, short stuff!

Yami: *Starts chasing M* Ahhhh!

*Pre and Yugi sweatdrop* 

Pre: Ok…ay anyway chicca's I can't be bothered to do a song synopsis **every** time so if you want one email/review and I'll gladly do one for you.

Yugi: So am I gonna be in the next chapter?

Pre: A little but you and Yami's pov is the most important so I'm saving that till I've done the other two couples first.

Yugi: *Pouting and turning puppy dog eyes onto readers* Please review so Pre can get to me quicker!

Pre: *Waving and taking Yugi's hand* See ya all next time!

Yugi: Bye! 

*Pre and Yugi disappear in a puff of purple smoke leaving Yami and M to argue _again_*


	4. Missing

Pre: Hiya chicca's!

Yami: Not everyone's female ya know.

Pre: *Nodding* I know.

Yami: So why do you call everyone chicca?

Yugi: Us guys will get offended!

Pre: *Shrugs* I call everyone that, I always have.

Yami: *Incredulously* You calls guys chicca?

Pre: *Nodding again* Of course.

Yugi: O…kay

Pre: *Snickering* That's because I'm a nono.

Yugi: A nono?

Yami: *Covering Pre's mouth* Nothing you need to know about Aibou.

Yugi: Huh?

Pre: *Shaking free of Yami's hold* Is anyone gonna do the disclaimer for me?

*Yugi and Yami back away*

Pre: *Glares warningly* Chicca's…

Yugi: *Pushing Yami forward* Yami will!

Yami: Hey!

Pre: … I'm waiting

Yami: Jeeze, where's M when you need her? *Sigh* Pre doesn't own anything, at all whatsoever, never has and never will.

Pre: Thanks a lot!

Yami: *Grinning* My pleasure now can we get on with the chap?

Pre: *Sulkily* Fine. Oh and I'm really sorry about the shortness of this one!

***********************

Malik sighed heavily as he trudged along causing the smaller boy beside him to look up enquiringly.

"Malik?" He questioned softly.

Malik glanced down at his tri-haired friend and smiled slightly. "It's nothing, Yugi."

Yugi frowned as they stopped outside his gate, glancing nervously at the twitching curtains before turning to face his friend. "Don't worry." He said reaching out a gentle hand to cover the taller boys. "Everything will be alright."

Malik smiled pulling his hand from the gentle grasp and pushing the smaller boy through the open gate. "Go on you don't want to be late."

Yugi glanced at the window again before nodding nervously. "Are you going to be ok?"

Malik smiled and nodded before continuing on stopping at the end of the street to turn and wave to his watching friend before disappearing round the corner.

***********************

__

Please, please forgive me, 

But I won't be home again. 

Maybe someday you'll have woke up, 

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: 

"Isn't something missing?" 

***********************

Marik stopped laughing abruptly causing Jay, Seto and Yami to look over at him curiously.

"Marik?" Jay questioned as she watched the blond reach a shaking hand to his head. "Are you alright?"

Marik nodded smiling tightly over at them but remaining silent as he turned to face the window. A sharp almost painful tug pulled at his heart as his reflection stared back at him.

Jay, Seto and Yami glanced at each other concerned. First Bakura starts acting strange and now Marik, what in gods' name was going on?

Marik unaware of his friends concern, watched in warped fascination, as his reflection seemed to change before his eyes. The hair became longer and less unruly, the features softer more youthful and the eyes seemed to widen an air of innocence radiating from them.

The pull in his heart became stronger as though his very soul was calling out to him.

***********************

__

You won't cry for my absence, I know - 

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...? 

Am I so insignificant...? 

Isn't something missing? 

Isn't someone missing me? 

***********************

Malik stopped at the crossing his eyes drawn to the rundown apartment across the street as his hands closed tightly around the object in his pocket. His eyes ran over the building till they come to rest on one window in particular.

Malik was jerked out of his stupor as a car horn blazed angrily at him causing him to jump back in fright. He hadn't even realised that he'd started forward across the road. 

Malik sighed and stepped back ignoring the angry shouts of the motorist he turned around and headed back down the street. 

He had a sudden need to be closer to the past, to be back home.

***********************

__

Even though I'd be sacrificed, 

You won't try for me, not now. 

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone. 

Isn't someone missing me? 

***********************

"Marik, honey, are you ok?" Mrs. Miyazaki asked worriedly, as she bent to place the buns she'd been making into the oven. She watched the blond egyptian jerk his gaze from the window to glance over at her bringing a hand up to rub his forehead.

"I'm fine Mrs. Zak." Marik mumbled.

"Marik?" Jay asked jumping up from her seat at the table as Marik stumbled slightly.

Marik glanced at her, shaking his head as though to clear it. "I just need some air." He mumbled as he walked to the open kitchen door. 

Mrs. Miyazaki exchanged a worried look with her daughter and her daughter's friends as they watched Marik hurry down the path. 

Marik closed his eyes as he cleared the house concentrating on the tug he unknowingly began to follow his heart.

***********************

__

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again. 

I know what you do to yourself, 

Shudder deep and cry out: 

"Isn't something missing? 

Isn't someone missing me?" 

***********************

The blond egyptian ran, ignoring the stares of the people he passed on the way, his head pounding with each step and his heart seeming to beat faster and faster.

He refused to pause as he ran across the road dodging the oncoming traffic with ease. 

Vaguely he felt the tingling beginning in his right hand as it closed over the familiar, comforting shape that suddenly materialised there.

***********************

__

Even though I'd be sacrificed, 

You won't try for me, not now. 

Though I'd die to know you love me, 

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me? 

***********************

Malik sighed as he entered the park going over to sit dejectedly on one of the swings he began to swing gently back and forth. 

Dull eyes looked outwards, trapped in inner turmoil, as he watched a group of children run past. A young girl called out to them as she tried to keep up but ended up tripping over and falling to the floor. Malik watched as the child's friends turned at her cry and hurried towards her. He watched as they gently helped her to her feet, comforting her all the while.

"I wish you were here." He murmured. "Without you I'm nothing, no one."

***********************

__

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care. 

And if I sleep just to dream of you 

And wake without you there,

Isn't something missing? 

Isn't something... 

***********************

Marik stopped as he reaches the park his hands on his knees as he struggles for breath. His eyes darting around briefly before coming to rest on his mirror image.

As though sensing him there Malik's head jerks up his eyes locking with his as hope flitters across his face. 

"Marik…?" He gasps in disbelief.

Marik nods taking a hesitant step forward. 

Malik stops swinging, tearing his gaze from his other, his eyes fall to the ground as though afraid of being rejected. 

His eyes remain trained to the ground as hurried footsteps get closer and a pair of familiar legs come into view. 

A strangled gasp works its way from his throat as his eyes catch sight of the object clasped in the others hand and his eyes fly up to meet Marik's a question shimmering in their depths.

Marik nods reaching out a hand to cup the others cheek tenderly. "Makky…" 

Malik's flings himself into his others waiting arms as Marik wraps his arms around him, clinging to him as though he never wants to let him go…and he doesn't.

***********************

__

Even though I'd be sacrificed, 

You won't try for me, not now. 

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone. 

Isn't someone missing me? 

***********************

Pre: That's all for this chapter chicca's!

Yami: Thank Ra

Pre: And what do you mean by that?

Yugi: Nothing, he doesn't mean anything!

Pre: Hmmm. Anyway Ji-chan can I _please_ have my muse back now? I **_did_** do you a Marik and Malik!

Yami: No! Keep her!

Pre: *Glaring* WHAT?!?

Yugi: Eeep

Yami: *Nervously* I think we'd better get going now…

Yugi: *Nods head vigorously* Bye!

Pre: *Stares after them in disbelief* Well that's the quickest I've ever gotten ridden of Yami.

Yami: *Voice echoes through the room* I heard that!

Pre: *Eyes widen* Err gotta go don't forget to review chicca's! 


	5. Field Of Innocence

Pre: Yes, yes I know I told you chicca's that I'd do Seto and Jou next but I honestly just couldn't leave this one alone. *Winks*

Yugi: *Hiding behind Yami* Oh Ra…

Pre: *Grins evilly* Yu-chan can you do the disclaimer/warning for me? 

Yugi: *Sticks his head out from behind Yami cautiously* Pre does not own Evanescence or Yu-gi-oh although she does like nabbing their songs and torturing us characters a lot!

Pre: *Pouting* Hey!

Yami: Can we just get on with it?

Pre: Fine, fine just a warning chicca's this chappy has child abuse so if you don't like….er…don't read? 

***************************

__

To surrender to too many demands,

To commit oneself to too many projects,

To want to help everyone in everything

Is to succumb to violence.

Thomas Merton

***************************

The boy paused, shaking fingers fumbling for his house keys, fear clogging his senses. He was late…_Very _late. The last time he was late, even though it hadn't been that long and certainly not as long as this, _he _had…

The boy shivered pushing the memory away he couldn't, wouldn't, think about what the punishment this time would be.

"Where have you been boy?" A demonic voice hissed as his fumbling fingers finally found what they were looking for and he opened the door.

A hand reached out to grab the boy dragging him away from the door not even pausing to check if it had shut properly before throwing the young one into the living room. 

The boy winced slightly as his back collided with that of the couch.

"You're late." The voice whispered, the mere sound striking fear into the boy's soul. "You know what the punishment is for being late don't you?" 

The boy nodded, his eyes squeezing tightly shut and his body tensing as he waited for his punishment to begin.

***************************

__

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now

***************************

The sound of a belt unsnapping pulled the child from his trance like state his eyes shooting open in alarm.

The demon stood above him flexing a long, spiked, black belt in his hands.

'Oh Kami…' The boy thought as panic began to surge through his veins. 'He's never tried to use a belt on me before…'

The demon grinned a crazy insane grin as he saw the fear springing to life in the young ones eyes. 

Reaching out a hand he traced it roughly down the child's face following the path a tear would have taken if the boy hadn't been too afraid to shed any.

The demon pressed their bodies together causing the boy to cower back against the couch in fear. The demon smirked bending down so their faces were level a hand sneaking up behind him to rest in the boys hair. "I'm going to make you scream…" He whispered softly as he stared into the child's eyes.

The hand in his hair tightened as the boy gurgled out a strangled. "Pl…ease."

"Please what?" The demon smirked, ignoring the child's plea, his grip tightening even more on the silken hair beneath his fingertips.

"Please don't do this?" The demon cackled loudly yanking the young one forward and dragging him out of the room.

***************************

__

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

***************************

'No…Please someone help me…onegai…' The child thought as he broke free of the demons grasp and dashed to the stairs.

"Do you really think you can escape me that easily boy?" The demons mocking laughter sounded behind him his only warning before a hand closed around his ankles.

__

'No!' The boy screamed inside his head as he fell forward his head hitting the stair with a resounding crack. _'No please…'_

"Mummy look!" A young boy held out his hand squealing as he gripped two cards in one tight chubby fist.

"What have you got there sweetie?" A tall woman with long blond hair and striking blue eyes asked the boy as he came running towards her.

The boy-child grinned toothily holding the cards out for his mother to see.

His mother smiled ruffling the small child's hair gently as she reached to take the outstretched cards.

"The Celtic Guardian and The Dark Magician?" She questioned puzzled. "What are these?"

"Dey dawl monster cards!" The child replied looking up at his mother adoringly. "Grampa gave hem tow me." 

"Dual monster cards?" The woman echoed amusedly.

"E-huh." They boy nodded his head vigorously, clutching the cards to his small chest. "I'm going tow be de best dawl monster in de whole wide world!"

The woman laughed, bending down to pick the child up. "Sweetie you can't be a dual monster."

"Why?" The boy asked innocently as he looked up at his mother.

"Because they're not real sweetie, they're just a card game."

"Na-huh" The boy shook his head "Grampa said at dey help and pwotect everyone. At dey luve everyone and everyone luves dem. And dat what I wanda do tow."

The woman smiles softly, running her hand gently down the sides of her son's face before placing a fleeting kiss on his forehead. "Oh sweetie I'm sure you can and will do all of that but you just can't be a dual monster card they are not real."

"Bwut Mummy…" The child pouted craning his neck to look up at his mother his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"What did you do to the poor child koi?" A voice interrupted them.

The woman glanced up over her son's shoulder and into the smiling eyes of her husband as he stepped up behind them. "I was just explaining to him that he couldn't be a dual monster card when he's older."

"A dual monster card?" Her husband repeated in puzzlement as he reached forward to ruffle the young boys' hair.

"E-huh." The young boy nodded his bottom lip quivering with unshed tears as he looked up.

The man smiled as he looked down at his beautiful son sending a quick reproachful look at his wife as he reached forward to take him into his arms. "You can be anything you want to be son."

"Wearlly?" The boy looked at his father his eyes shining brightly.

The man smiled. "If you wish for something hard enough then I'm sure it will come true."

The child smiled happily as he looked into his father's sincere red eyes…

***************************

__

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

***************************

"Come on boy!" The demon shouted as he kicked the young one now huddled in a ball at the top of the staircase.

The demon snarled as the boy remained perfectly still and reached down to pull him to his feet. 

"Scream for me." He whispered mouth drawn back in a grin revealing his sharp vampirisic fangs. "Come on boy, I want to hear you scream."

The boy stood there his once bright cheerful eyes dull, somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that the demon was talking to him demanding an answer for something but he just couldn't seem to focus long enough to hear what it was saying. His body ached in places he didn't even know it could and his head was still swimming from the fall on the stairs. 

'I wonder how I can explain this one away to the guys?' He wondered vaguely as he felt another blow hit him. 'They aren't gonna believe that I fell down the stairs this time.'

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" The demon snarled, twisting the boys' face around to meet his.

The boy jerked dull eyes filling with pain as he was brought out of his euphoric state to look into the demon's eyes.

"That's better." The demon hissed. "Now I can see your pain."

The boy cringed slightly but kept his eyes locked with those of his tormentor as something wet and warm dripped down his face, he daren't move to wipe it away. 

The demon grinned reaching out one long lean finger to wipe the child's face before bringing it up to its own nose and taking a deep breath. 

"Don't you just love the smell of blood?" It whispered, sniffing loudly.

The boys eyes widened as the demon moved the blood smeared finger up to its mouth its tongue coming out to lick it clean.

The demon cackled in delight as he saw the look of disgust flickering across the young ones face its insane laughter echoed around the still house seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

***************************

__

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

***************************

"Come on boy I want to hear you scream." The demon hissed as he raised the belt once more bringing it whipping across the young ones chest.

The spikes tore through his shirt and dug into his skin causing the boy to whimper softly in pain but still he refused to scream. He wouldn't give this monster the pleasure of hearing him beg for mercy no matter how much he desperately wanted to. 

'It's never been this bad before' The boy thought as the demon finally released him letting him slide to the floor pain shuddering throughout his tired, battered body.

The boy felt his eyes drift shut only to snap open again when he heard the heavy footsteps signaling the demons return. 

"Come now boy what do you think your doing?" The demon whispered as he stood towering over the child. "I haven't finished with you yet."

Something glittered in the glimmering light thrown through the small window high above them catching the young ones attention.

"Ah yessss." The demon hissed as his eyes followed that of the child's and he brought the glittering object up to the light.

"No…please." The boy whimpered eyes wide as he pressed himself back against the wall trying to get as far away from the deranged demon as he could.

"I want to hear you scream." 

***************************

__

[Latin hymn]  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything 

***************************

'Oh Kami-sama someone help me! Please, please someone help me!' The boy screamed within his mind fear clogging his senses, paralysing him, as the demon steps forward arm raised ready to strike.

"Scream for me boy." It hissed sharp teeth reflecting upon the object held within its grasp.

'No!' Somehow the boy dodges to the side the demon barely missing him as the object imbeds itself into the wall.

"Shimatta!" The demon curses gripping the handle with both hands and pulling hard. 

The boy scrambles to his feet wincing slightly at the jarring pain that shoots through his body as he takes a shuddering step away from the demon. The boy bites his lip in thought, he couldn't get to the outside door to get help as the demon was blocking his path to the stairs and there were no other telephones in the house bar the one on the stand by the front door. 'What can I do?' 

"Gotcha!" At the demons cry of triumph the young one jerks out of his thoughts.

'Oh Kami no!' The demon had managed to free its weapon from the wall and was turning towards him a feral grin on his face.

The boy swung round eyes darting to the nearest door ignoring the pain as best he could he throw himself towards it.

***************************

__

Oh where, where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger   
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

***************************

The demon grinned giving the boy a few seconds head start before following after him knowing that he couldn't get anywhere. 

"There's no where to run boy." He grated out as he stepped casually into the room. "Now scream."

The boy backed up his body sagging in defeat as it came into contact with the far wall of the room.

"Scream."

The young one shook as the terrifying demon advanced slowly towards him, he was beyond fear now he was petrified. 'Please…someone…anyone…onegai…'

"What are you waiting for boy?" The demon said the weapon flashing menacingly as he raised his arm once more. "I said scream for me."

Red demonic eyes locked with the sparkling orbs of its victim and the young one let out one long terrified scream arms flying up to protect his face.

As the boys call of agony echoed throughout the night the demon smirked bringing the knife slashing down. 

"Daddy no please. **_Daddy_**…!"

***************************

__

I still remember…

***************************

Yami: ….

Yugi: …

Pre: *Grinning inanely* Well it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it…

Yami: Who…

Yugi: What…

Pre: *Shrugging innocently* I promise I'll do S and J next and I'm sorry about the length of this chapter chicca's!

Y 'n' Y: What in Ra's name did you just do?!?!

Pre: *Cackles evilly* Don't forget to review chicca's I'll see ya all next time I hope! BTW Ji-chan can I _please _have my muse back now?

*Pre waves once before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke leaving Y 'n' Y to continue staring at the screen* 

Translations:

Kami / Kami-sama -God

Koi - Love

Shimatta - Damn it

Onegai - Please (non hon)


	6. My Immortal

Pre: Hiya chicca's!

Yami: You're in a good mood today

Pre: *Grinning* Yep I've finally got my muse back. *Glomps M*

Yugi: *Edging away and whispering out of the side of his mouth* Yami does that mean she's gonna be nice to me now?

Pre: *Grins evilly and releases M* Oh no sweetie I most definitely haven't finished with you yet

*Yugi hides behind Yami who turns to glare at Pre* 

Yami: Pretenna I demand you be nice to my Aibou!

Pre: Eck! *Hides behind M*

Yugi: *Small voice* Yami you're scaring me

Yami: *Looks worried and casts one more glare in Pre's direction before turning to hug Yugi* Gomen Hikari

Pre: *Peeping out from behind her muse* Phew I thought he was gonna send me to the shadow realm!

M: *Glaring and crossing her arms* He'd have to get past me first

Pre: *Goes starry eyed* Awww I didn't know you cared!

M: I don't but if you're gone then you won't be able to finish this story which means you won't continue with mine either

Pre: *Eyes begin to water* You're mean!

M: I know - it's my nature

Pre: *Sniffing* Can someone please do the disclaimer for me?

Yugi: *Wrenching himself from the death grip Yami has him in* Pre! What's wrong?

Pre: *Sniffing and pointing* She's bein' mean to me

Yami: M what have I told you about being nasty to Pre?

M: For Kami's sake can we just do the disclaimer and get on with it? The chicca's don't want to listen to you lot rabbiting on all the time!

Yugi: Meany!

M: Fine I'll do it! Pre doesn't own **Yu-gi-oh** or **Evanescence** in fact she doesn't even own the computers this is typed on it's her dads

Pre: *Sniffs* This _is_ S and J this time chicca's it's finally here! Please don't forget to review!

*********************************

Seto frowned as he walked down the corridor to his homeroom Jay and Yami flanked on either side of him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jay asked glancing over at the two silent boys quizzically.

Seto sighed last night he'd had the freakiest dream but it had seemed so real so life like that he just couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

__

"Set, love, please listen to us." 

Seto glared back at the blond-headed mutt who had just spoken wrenching his arm free from his grasp.

"I don't think so."

"But Kaiba please! What about Mokuba?"

Seto's eyes narrowed disdainfully onto the smaller boy who, underneath his piercing gaze, stepped back behind the blond his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"He doesn't care Yug' he's just too far gone buddy." The blond muttered as he gently pushed the boy towards the other two boys standing behind him.

"It's alright Yugi." The white haired boy whispered as his smaller friend flung his arms around him gripping hold of his shirt as he began to sob softly into it.

"But it's not! It's not Ryou!" 

Ryou sighed raising his head to meet the worried eyes of the blond egyptian beside him, who reached out a hand to rub the smaller boys' back comfortingly, before they both returned their gazes to the confrontation still going on in front of them.

"Pathetic." Seto snorted as he watched the two trying to comfort the smaller one.

"Leave him alone." The bigger blond snarled.

Seto raised one delicately sculptured eyebrow at the mutt's threat his lips curving up into a cruel smile. 

"Aww there's no need to get your hackles up Jounochi."

Jou snarled stepping forward quickly before anyone had a chance to react. 

"I will you get you back." He hissed before crushing their mouths together in a brutal kiss. "My blue-eyed dragon."

"Yo, Set, Seto you in there bro?" 

Seto jerked himself back to the present as Jay's voice filtered through the haze surrounding his brain.

"Sorry Jay I was just thinking." He muttered as he reached up to run a hand through his hair.

Jay raised her eyes slightly at that response before glancing over to Yami expecting to see her other friend start teasing the taller boy but instead Yami seemed to be in much the same state as Seto himself. 

"What is it with you guys lately?" Jay muttered shaking her head slightly as she gave up talking to them and continued to walk on in silence.

*********************************

__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

*********************************

Jou sighed as the classroom door flew open and Jay, Yami and Seto marched in. Jay called out a greeting to some of her friends as she made her way to her desk dragging the other two, who were still in a world of their own it seemed, behind her. 

If there was one thing that Jou absolutely hated about being older than his friends then this was it. He had to see the object of his affection every single day, day in and day out, without the other boy even knowing that he existed. It near killed him to see his lovers eyes pass over him as though he was just some insignificant speck of dust. 

As though suddenly becoming aware that someone was staring at him Jou raised his eyes his breath catching in his throat as he stared into the icy blue eyes that were gazing at him so intently.

'What's going on? Why's he looking at me like that?' Jou thought as Seto turned back around to face the front of the classroom.

'Oh Kami please let him be remembering.' Jou's hand reached into his pocket to clutch desperately at the cards that were hidden there. 'Please.'

*********************************

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

*********************************

'Could it be?' Seto thought as he turned back to face the front of the classroom a faint blush fluttering across his cheekbones. 'Could the dream…be real?'

__

"Seto, oh Kami, Seto it hurts!" Jou whimpered softly looking up into his lovers' face.

"Shh, it's ok Jou, everything's gonna be ok." Seto said softly as he gently kissed away his tears.

"Seto!" Jou screamed as he sat bolt-upright sweet dripping off his shivering frame. 

"Shh, I'm here Jou, I'm right here." Seto whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms around him. "It was just a nightmare Jou, just a nightmare."

"Seto stop!" Jou choked out amidst fits of laughter.

"Nah-huh." Seto shook his head a grin tracing his usually cold features as he continued to tickle the blond.

"Nee-sama!" The voice, shortly followed by a small wild haired tornado, struck a chord deep within the taller boy as he caught the younger one in his arms lifting him up and swinging him around. 

"You're back!" The boy exclaimed as Seto put him down before grinning and throwing himself at the blond haired mutt beside him. "I missed you too Jou!"

"And we you Mokuba, and we you." Seto replied as he wrapped his arms lovingly around his family.

*********************************

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

*********************************

Jou's hand brushes against the two cards in his pocket as he turns his head to look out of the window. 'I wonder what we'd be doing now if everything had turned out differently.' He thought as he rested his head on his arms the teacher's voice droning away in the background. 'What would've happened if they hadn't turned to the dark? If power hadn't corrupted them all? Would we still be the same - Seto, Mokuba and I? Would we still be a family? What about Malik and Marik, would the two psychos still be perfect for one another or would they still be fighting against the destiny of their upbringing? And Ryou and Bakura, would they still love each other as they once did or would Bakura be back to his abusive ways? Would any of us? What if Yugs' fears are founded what if none of them love us in this lifetime as they did in the last? What if - Kami-sama there are so many what ifs…'

Jou turned his head to stare thoughtfully at the back of Seto's. 'I wonder…Could Yug be right? Are we really ready to face the consequences of our actions? Are they? Can any of us make up for our past mistakes when only one of us is paying for them? One of us… Oh Yug I prey to the gods that you know how sorry we are that that job had to fall to you. If I could've switched places with you I would have all three of us would if we could. Kami I hate to see you in so much pain no matter what pain I feel having to see Seto day in and day out it must be ten times worse for you. Why did you have to be burdened with all of our sins, why Yugi, why did you have to be so innocent?'

*********************************

__

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

*********************************

Seto glanced down at his notebook as the teacher droned on not even bothering to pretend to be listening, he knew if it was anything important then either Yami, Jay, Bakura or Marik would tell him later. For that matter where were Bakura and Marik? Marik had been acting all secretive since he'd returned from his impromptu walk last night. He'd only came out of his daze when Bakura failed to come down to breakfast this morning and then the two of them had took off together without a word to anyone soon after. It was very un-Marik and Bakura like behaviour. Then again what in hells name was up with Yami? His tri-haired friend seemed to be in a world of his own.

Seto blinked back to the present as the bell signifying the end of lesson rang. 

'Oh Kami…' He stared in shock down at his open book and the picture that was sketched there.

It was a dragon - no four dragons. Three of them had majestic piercing blue eyes and seemed to be surrounding the fourth as though protecting it from all outside harm. The fourth dragon wasn't as regal as the others and had shining ruby-red eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul. 

For some reason Seto found his eyes flying to Jou as the words the blond mutt had spoken in his dream came back to haunt him. 

__

"I will you get you back…My blue-eyed dragon."

*********************************

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

*********************************

'I wish, oh Kami do I wish that everything was back to the way it used to be.' Jou thought as he stood up and followed the throng of students into the hallway. 'I wish that we were all together again. All of us.'

__

"We'll always be best friends won't we Jou?" Yugi whispered hoarsely as he stared out over the littered airfield at the setting sun.

"Always Yug, always." Jou replied wiping a stray tear from the smaller boys' cheek. "We'll always be friends no matter where I am or who I'm with I'll never forget you."

"The same for us too." Ryou said as he and Bakura walked up behind them. "It doesn't matter whether we're in Egypt or right here in Domino we'll still be here for you. Right watashi no tenshi?"

Bakura nodded wrapping an arm round his light. "We're just a phone call away."

"Don't forget us Yugi." Malik said as he stepped up next to them followed closely be his yami. 

"We might not get to see each other so much anymore but we're still here."

"If you ever want to speak to us then just pick up the phone." Seto put in as slid into place next to Jou. Mokuba, whose hand was clasped firmly in his brothers, reached to take Jou's hand with his free one smiling energetically at Yugi as he did so. 

Jou nodded again. "You'll always be my best friend Yug, always, no matter how far apart we are you'll still be in my heart."

Yami smiled sadly at Jou as he wrapped an arm around his aibous' shoulders. 

"It's time to go koi." Seto murmured as the now boarding sign flashed above them.

Jou nodded and turned to follow his lover and his brother glancing back one last time at his friends. 

"I promise I'll be there if you ever need me Yug just give me the word and I'll come."

'I left everything for you Set. My friends, my family, everything and yet I don't regret it. I wouldn't give those good times we had up for anything.' Jou stopped as he arrived at his locker his mind swirling as he thought. 'Would I have given them up to save my best friend? If I knew then what I know now? If I could've done something would I have? Or would I have given up on that promise? Would I have chosen Seto over Yug?'

*********************************

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

*********************************

'Am I going crazy?' Seto thought as he made his way to his locker. 'But everything, the dream, the flashbacks, the picture, even Jou himself seem so - I don't know - right? Like they are mine and belong to me and me alone.'

Seto frowned as he pulled his locker open about to deposit his books inside when something caught his eye. 

Lying on top of his neatly stacked pile of books and folders were two playing cards face down.

Seto felt his breath catch in his throat and a roaring sound began to fill his ears as he dropped his books to the floor a shaking hand reaching out to the cards.

The sounds and voices of the other students faded away to nothing as Seto stood their one hand held shakily over the cards. A slight breeze ruffled his hair as it flew past picking up the cards and sending them to join his books on the floor.

'Oh Kami.' Seto thought shock turning his blood to ice as he stared down.

The Blue-Eyed White Dragon and the Red-Eyed Black Dragon glared back up at him.

*********************************

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
That though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

*********************************

Jou smiled as he lifted his head his eyes drifting shut as he let the cool breeze wash over him.

So he'd skipped class, so what? He couldn't bare the thought of seeing Seto and not being able to touch him to be with him. Besides the way he was feeling right now he'd jump on him and ravish him and to hell with everyone and everything else!

'So many things have happened up here.' Jou thought as he opened his eyes to stare out over the railing to the city below him.

Reaching into his pocket he caressed the cards there before slowly drawing them out and bringing them up in front of his face. "This was where he gave me these." He whispered softly closing his eyes and nuzzling the cards against his face. 

"And this was where you gave me yours mutt." A calm voice behind him broke through the stillness of the morning causing Jou to yelp and swing around to face it's owner.

"I'm not a mutt!" Jou said heatedly before the rest of his sentence sunk in.

Seto smiled softly as he watched Jou's eyes widen realisation flickering across his features.

"Set…?"

"Yes koi?" Seto replied.

"Oh Kami, Set you remember!" Jou exclaimed.

Seto nodded the smile leaving his face. "Yes, yes I remember. I remember everything. Oh god Jou I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"

Jou grinned stepping forward to wrap his arms around the other boy. "It's ok, everything's going to be ok now."

"Is it?" Seto muttered, burying his face in Jou's neck.

"Hai Koibito, Aishiteru-kara." Jou replied. "Besides if I've got you back then the others must be back too."

"But after everything we've put you through, after everything we've done, is that really such a good thing?" Seto asked his voice muffled with held back sobs.

Jou just tightened his hold on his other not bothering to reply as he let the boy cry against him. 'Is it really such a good thing? I don't know… Can remembering the past really save us from the present? Oh Kami I hope so for Yugs' sake as well as our own. But I have you back now my blue-eyed dragon and that's all that matters we can deal with the rest as and when it comes.' 

"My blue-eyed dragon." Jou murmured softly. "Mine."

Two pairs of cards drifted softly to the ground, twinkling as the sunlight reflected off of them. Three Blue-Eyed White Dragons surrounded the Red-Eyed Black Dragon. They were together again.

*********************************

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

*********************************

Pre: And that's another chappy done!

Y 'n' Y: *Yawn* Can we go to bed now?

M: I'm dead on my feet.

Pre: Jeeze you guys are no fun today.

Yami: You mean night?

Pre: *Waving hands dismissively* Whatever.

M: Pre will you go to bed?!

Pre: Can't sleep - nightmares.

M: *Sighs in exasperation* Fine!

*Stomps off followed quickly by Yami and Yugi* 

Yami: If you don't go to bed then we will!

Pre: What!?! Wait you guys can't do that how am I supposed to write without any muses…chicca's!?!

Pre: *Stares in shock at her now empty room* Sorry about the wait on this chappy chicca's I will hopefully get the next one out a lot sooner! Anyway please review see-ya next time! *Waves and disappears in a puff of purple smoke*

****

Translations:

Kami…**God**

Nee-sama…**Older/Big Brother**

Watashi no tenshi…**My Angel**

Yami…**Dark**

Koi…**Love**

Aibou…**Partner**

Hai…**Yes**

Koibito…**Lover**

Aishiteru-kara…**Because I love you**


	7. Bring Me To Life

Pre: Hiya chicca's you can thank one _very _insistent reviewer for this chappy. She wouldn't leave me alone till I'd done it!

Yami: Nice to know that you actually listen to someone

Pre: Hey!

Yugi: *Giggles* No one listens to you Yami

M: That's true

Yami: Why you…!

Pre: *Groans* Yu-chan did you have to start them off again?

Yugi: *Jumps out of the way as Pre's muse comes flying past followed by his yami* Eeep sorry Pre!

Pre: Could you just please do the disclaimer for me?

Yugi: A-huh. Pre doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, Evanescence or any other copyrighted material used in this chappy.

Pre: *Glomps Yu-chan* Now on with the fic!

***************************

Jou couldn't keep the sigh of pleasure from escaping his lips as he nuzzled against the warm body beside him causing the other to tighten his hold around him as they walked down the rickety old staircase from the roof. The sun that shone so brightly behind them warmed their backs and seemed to cast away all doubts and shadows from their minds.

"We have to find the others." Jou murmured.

"I know." Seto sighed as he gently stroked his hand down Jou's back.

Jou shivered slightly at the touch before relaxing into it his mind going back to the hundred or so odd times they'd been in that same position before. "Do you think they've remembered too?"

"Hmm." Seto replied a frown tugging at his face. "Marik most definitely he started acting really weird after school yesterday. Bakura I'm pretty sure remembered before anyone else. But Yami…"

Jou nodded in understanding. "I think Malik, Ryou and I wanted you guys to remember, no, we _knew_ you'd remembered. But Yug' well he weren't so sure you would in fact he was pretty damn certain you wouldn't."

Seto bowed his head slightly at the pained look that entered the pups' eyes at the mention of his best friend knowing that he was partly to blame for it.

"Jou! Hey Jou! Seto! Over here!" 

The two jerked as their names were called their heads-whipping round to face the source.

"Malik? Ryou?" Jou gasped out as he stared at his two friends in shock.

"Looks like you guys remembered too then?" Malik smirked as he came forward with Marik by his side and followed closely by Ryou and Bakura.

"You mean you…?" Seto began looking from one couple to the other.

"Yep." Malik said as Marik wrapped his arms around him.

"A-huh." Ryou nodded as Bakura pulled him back into him.

"When?" Jou asked curiously.

"Well Marik came to find me last night…" Malik said smiling over at his fellow Hikari and friend.

"Both he and 'Kura remembered then but the three of them didn't come to mine till this morning." Ryou said as he smiled gently back.

"That's why you weren't in school this morning?" Seto wandered aloud.

"Yep." Bakura nodded as he lent forward brushing his lips against the back of his Hikari's neck.

"'Kura!" Ryou shrieked pulling away from his yami and beginning to flush slightly as the others collapsed into laughter.

***************************

__

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,   
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.   
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home. 

***************************

"Oh Kami…" Yugi whimpered softly as he slowly came to, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Blinking his eyes open he grimaced as the dull trickle of daylight that leaked through the open doorway hit his sore irises. 

'What happened?' He wondered groggily a hand reaching up to grasp his throbbing head. 

"Arrrgh." A pained breath escaped his lips as his hand connected with the back of his head, something warm, wet and sticky sliding over his fingertips.

Shifting slightly and ignoring the dull pains shooting throughout his body as it begins to protest against further mistreatment, he brings his hand up to the light.

"Blood…?" Yugi stared at his hand in shock watching as the crimson coloured liquid ran down his hand before dripping noiselessly onto the floor. 

His head jerked up his vision swimming at the sudden movement as heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway.

'Oh Kami help me, please someone help me…' Yugi thought, desperately struggling against the fear that gripped his heart as a looming silhouette appeared in the doorway blocking out all traces off daylight. 

Then, suddenly, he was alone, alone again and floating in pitch-black nothingness.

***************************

__

[Wake me up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Can't wake up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Save me]  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
[Wake me up]  
Bid my blood to run,  
[Can't wake up]  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

***************************

"Hey guys!" The six whirled at the shout only just managing to get out of the way in time as Yami and Jay skidded to a stop beside them.

"And where the hell have you lot been?" Jay demanded her hands on her hips as she glared at them.

"Eeep." Ryou muttered softly grabbing hold of Bakura's arm and staring at the angry girl in front of them. Even Bakura couldn't help but shrink back slightly at the look on his adoptive sisters face as he wrapped a protective arm around his Hikari.

"Miss Karze is really throwing a fit." Yami said glancing from one to the other frowningly.

"Well?" Jay demanded. "What have you got to say for yourselves, hmmm?"

"Say for ourselves? Miss Karze? Fit?" Seto exclaimed. "What on earth are you two going on about?" 

Jay sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Well first of all Marik and Bakura didn't turn up for school at all -"

" - So Miss Karze phoned up Mrs. Miyazaki to see if you were alright." Yami put in.

"Mother said that as far as she knew you were in school. That you'd left _early_ for once this morning saying you were going to meet some school friends named Malik and Ryou."

"Miss Karze got worried thinking that you'd all been in some kind of accident or something and went in search of their teacher to see if he'd heard anything. He told her that not only were Malik or Ryou not in but neither was their friend Yugi." 

"He then said it was none of his problem and if she wanted some answers then to go and find one of her students, Jounochi. But Jounochi and Seto _both _disappeared after class and didn't come back."

"So we've been dumped with searching the whole school for you all!" Yami ended indignantly.

"I guess it does get us out of class though." Jay muttered as though in afterthought. 

The others stared at the two of them confusedly for a moment before what they said sank in. 

"Haven't you seen Yug' anywhere?" Jou asked quietly watching Yami's face for any sign of recognition. 

Yami and Jay shook their heads. "That's another thing we were looking for you, Malik and Ryou for, Jounochi." Jay replied.

"Looking for us?" Ryou and Malik exchanged worried glances.

"Yeah." Jay said as she flipped a strand of hair back from her face. "Yugi's surname…it isn't…well it's not Motou is it…?"

***************************

__

Now that I know what I'm without,   
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Bring me to life.

***************************

Yugi curled his body up into a ball as he felt himself falling, and falling, and falling. It felt like he'd fallen into a never-ending tunnel one with no windows just darkness. Darkness all around that seemed to spread and seep into his aching body causing what little he could still feel of it to go numb. 

Cold, that's all he could feel. The brush of cold air against hot, flushed, bruised skin. His entire body was numb from it.

'It hurts.' Yugi whimpered softly squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his knees as he curled up tighter. 'This darkness hurts, suffocates, I feel, I feel like all the air inside of me is being pushed out. Like I'm being squashed into a tiny insignificant speck of dust ready to be blown away at the smallest hint of a wind.'

The darkness seemed to grip him, to close in around him as he fell faster. 'Oh Kami will this torture never end?' Yugi cried silently to his mind. 'After everything we've fought for. After everything we've been through am I really going to die like this without ever having told them, _him_, how much I care?'

The wind whooshed around him faster in answer to his silent plea.

'Please, oh please just let this end - '

The ground flew towards him with a sickening crack cutting off his train of thought as the world faded to black once more. 

***************************

__

[Wake me up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Can't wake up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Save me]  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
[Wake me up]  
Bid my blood to run,  
[Can't wake up]  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

***************************

"How do you know that?" Malik growled breaking the stunned silence that had followed Jay's question.

Yami paled looking slightly sick as Malik's words confirmed their fear.

"Oh Kami…" Jay whispered glancing over at Yami whose hand was now gripping onto hers for support. 

"Well?" Malik demanded stepping forward threateningly.

"Mali' stop." Ryou whispered fear evident in his voice as he watched Yami closely.

Malik spun around to face Ryou but one look at his friends' face and whatever he'd been about to say flew from his mind. Following Ryou's gaze his too landed on the ex-pharaoh whose knuckles had now turned white from the strain he was putting them under.

Taking a deep breath Jou looked from one to the other of his friends before turning to look at Yami and Jay himself. 

"What's happened?" Jou forced the words out through his suddenly constricted throat, his whole body beginning to shake with fear causing Seto's hold to tighten around him.

"We went home looking for you guys." Yami replied hoarsely, glancing over to Seto, Marik and Bakura. 

"Mother was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Kyusyu." Jay whispered.

"That busybody?" Seto grimaced, his hand now moving in calming circles across Jou's shaking back.

Yami nodded his hold on Jay tightening even more. "They were so engrossed in conversation that neither of them saw us come in. We would have walked straight back out again but then we heard Mrs. K - "

"They were talking about a kid who lived near Mrs. K a boy that looked younger than he was because of his height. Mrs. K said that the neighbourhood had suspected that something bad was happening for quite some time now but that the boy was always so perpetually happy that they just excepted his excuses thinking that they were making something out of nothing."

"They thought they were imagining things." Yami whispered.

"But why would that have stopped you from leaving?" Bakura wondered aloud a frown marring his face as he looked back and forth between his former enemy and adoptive sister.

"Didn't anyone check on the kid, make sure he was telling the truth?" Malik asked his hands clenching into fists. 

Yami shook his head his eyes lowered to the ground as an image of the boy they'd saved a mere few days ago filtered through his mind. 

"And what does this have to do with Yugi?" Ryou asked, although deep within him he feared that he already knew the answer.

"She…" Yami took a deep shaky breath, his head rising and eyes locking onto something in the distance before he continued, his hollow voice echoing through the minds of them all. "She said the kids name…the kids name was Motou Yugi…"

***************************

__

Bring me to life.  
[I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside.]  
Bring me to life.

***************************

"Agh." Yugi groaned softly as he was pulled out of the pain free abyss of darkness he'd fallen into.

"Where am I?" Yugi whispered, as he prized his eyes open with effort and stared around him. 

He was in what appeared to be a long dark corridor one that seemed to stretch on forever. At the far end he could just make out two small slim patches of light on either side.

"No it can't be…" Yugi trailed off as he placed his hands on one of the walls heaving himself forcefully up off the floor. 

He recognised this place…

Reaching out both hands either side of him he takes a step forward towards the light. A feeling of warmth was beginning to spread throughout his body as his hands connect with the surfaces of the two walls. One side of the wall was smooth and warm to the touch while the other was slightly jagged and colder, much colder.

Pain jarred through his body as he took one agonising step forward. "It couldn't be, could it?" 

Determinedly he pushed on his hands caressing the walls gently, lovingly as he pulls himself forward.

"Am I…?" Yugi wondered hesitantly. "Is this…?"

A soft melodic chanting drifted towards his ears the sound striking a familiar chord deep within him the closer he got to the source.

Breathing heavily his body strained towards the sound as he hurried forwards the lights looming up ahead of him.

"…The puzzle…?"

***************************

__

Frozen inside without your touch,   
Without your love, darling,   
Only you are the life among the dead.

***************************

'Oh Kami.' Malik thought as he raced towards his small friends' house the others close behind him. 'Oh Kami please don't let us be too late.'

'Were we really too blind to see?' Marik stared ahead his eyes straining to see into the distance as he thought back to the past. 

'Why didn't we do anything sooner?' Ryou wondered. 'We all suspected something was going on so why didn't we try to find out exactly what?'

'Is this the consequence of our Hikari's actions all those years ago?' Bakura thought his hand tightening around his own Hikari's. 

'Is this what we drove them to?' Seto asked himself. 'Did what we became push them this far?'

'Is this the price that had to be paid?' Jou thought glancing over to his side. 'For us to be together?'

'What is this feeling?' Yami frowned as he followed the others.

Since the first moment he'd met his little look-alike he'd felt the wall of ice that he'd built to protect his heart so long ago begin to crack. Something was eating away at the wall that kept him separated from the others. As if something deep within the recesses of his mind was edging to get out something just beneath the surface, so close and yet so far out of reach was struggling to come to life. How had one small boy lit a flame within his ice-encased heart, within his soul, a flame that threatened to consume his entire being? And why do he feel as though he'd failed somehow?

She'd known there was something different, something special about her 'brothers' for as long as she could remember. But as Jay found herself running along side them towards Kami knows what she couldn't help but wonder that maybe, just maybe, this time that special something her 'brothers' possessed wasn't going to be enough to save one small boy from the fate destiny had in store for him.

__

***************************

__

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life.

***************************

'Where are you? Why can't you hear me?' Yugi thought desperately as he dragged himself along the corridor. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker with each step he took it felt as though something or someone was draining all essence of life from him. Soon they'd be nothing left of him but an empty shell. 'I don't know if I can go on for much longer without him by my side. He was always there when I needed him. Helping me, protecting me, loving me.'

"Welcome Yugi-sama." The quiet but firm voiced interrupted Yugi's thoughts as he neared the two doorways opposite each other in the seemingly long corridor. Unsure of which way to go he turned in the direction of the voice shielding his eyes against the blinding white light that poured through the open door.

There standing just inside the doorway stood the - "Dark Magician?!" 

The Dark Magician bowed his head a slight smile tugging at his usually stoical features. 

"We've been waiting for you Yugi-sama." A second, gentler, voice joined in as another figure stepped up next to the mage. 

"Change of Heart?" Yugi gasped out.

The card nodded her head graciously. "Come inside child." She said stepping back and motioning behind her. "We've been waiting."

"We?" Yugi questioned as the Dark Magician reached forward to help him into the room.

"Yes young master we." A rough voice with a slightly hard edge to it replied.

"Flame Swordsman?" Yugi whispered feeling faint as he leaned heavily against the mage beside him.

"And us too." A forth voice joined in.

Yugi turned his head to the side looking for the source and gasped in disbelieve. 

"H…how? Wh…y?" Yugi stammered out faintly as he felt sleep begin to take over his exhausted body.

"It's alright," A soft voice reached his ears and he blinked tiredly trying to focus long enough to see who had spoken.

"It's alright little one, close your eyes and rest, you're safe here."

The small Hikari's eyes drifted shut a sense of peace filtering through his young body as strong arms enclosed themselves around him. 

It felt like, after what seemed like an endless journey, he was finally being allowed to rest at last.

***************************

__

[Wake me up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Can't wake up]  
Wake me up inside,  
[Save me]  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
[Wake me up]  
Bid my blood to run,  
[Can't wake up]  
Before I come undone.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

***************************

The flashing lights of the ambulance were the first things to catch the groups' attention as they rounded the corner. The second was the uniformed cops setting up police tape around the house turned crime scene as they skidded to a stop before it. The third was the small cluster of neighbours behind that line. 

"Oh Kami." Jay ground out as she stared along with the rest of them as the once proud father was led out of the house cuffed and blooded.

"The poor man." Mrs. Kyusyu said as she sidled up next to the teens. "He hasn't been the same since his wife died."

"His wife…died?" Malik mumbled glancing at Ryou with disbelieve etched into his face. Yugi's mother was_ dead _and they hadn't even known?

"Yes poor woman contracted some foreign disease while on a business trip a few years back and the husband, well, he seemed to loose it after that. He loved her too much, or so they say, he just couldn't go on without her."

"Hai, hai." Another neighbour said nodding her head vigorously. "It's the boy I feel sorry for poor lamb."

"Yugi?" Ryou whispered.

Mrs. K nodded. "We knew something was happening but we didn't want to get involved in a family domestic and figured that we should leave them to sort it out amongst themselves."

"But we didn't know it had gotten as bad as this." The other woman added.

"As bad as this?" Jou repeated.

"It was the first time I'd ever heard him scream. It was the first time I've ever heard anyone scream like that." Mrs. K whispered her voice barely audible even in the quietness of the stunned street. "There was so much pain so much suffering in that cry that we just couldn't leave it be any longer."

"His pleas for help could be heard by the whole street." The other woman said reaching up a shaking hand to her mouth. "Oh Kami-sama…"

The others followed her shocked gaze and froze. The paramedics, a trail of blood following behind them as they tried their best to clean up its occupants many wounds, were wheeling a trolley out of the house.

"No…." Yami fell to his knees as a sharp pain sliced through his body. "Yugi…" 

Images flew through his mind as tears welled up in eyes that had been closed for so long. "Aibou…"

The others flinched shielding their eyes as a bright blinding light began to surround him. "Hikari…" He whispered.

As the light disappeared the others stared sadness evident in their gazes as they watched the once pharaoh kneel on his knees in the dirt tears spilling forth from his eyes and onto the puzzle now cradled in his hands. The puzzle gleamed in the daylight it's blinding light seeming to reflect tauntingly off the figure cradling it. 

'Something seems to have broken inside of him.' Jay thought, as she turned her attention away from her 'brother' and his seemingly private moment with the others to watch the ambulance as it screamed off carrying one small broken tenshi with them. 'But was it in time?'

***************************

__

Bring me to life.  
[I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside.]

***************************

"I think it's time to tell you a story Yugi-sama." The mage whispered as he placed his burden gently down onto the bed that had appeared there at his summons.

"A story?" Yugi whispered sleepily.

"Hai." The Change of Heart nodded daintily as she sat beside down him on the bed.

"It all started - " 

"Once upon a time." Yugi interrupted the mage blinking tired eyes open to rest upon him.

"What?" The mage questioned.

"All good stories start once upon a time."

The mage smiled faintly. 'He's still so innocent after all this time.' The mage thought as he reached out a hand to brush his young master's hair back from his face. 

"Once upon a time…" 

***************************

__

Bring me to life.

***************************

Pre: It's done! It's done! *Begins to dance around the room*

Yugi: What's up with Pre?

M: She's in a slump.

Yami: *Raising eyebrows* That's a slump?

M: You didn't see her earlier

Yugi: What's she in a slump for?

M: First her favourite author killed off a main character -

Yugi: It wasn't me was it?

M: - or two - and I can't say

Yugi: Oh

M: Then she was watching some weirdo anime when her computer crashed and it got deleted so now she's waiting for it to finish downloading again

Pre: *Stops dancing and flings herself into a chair* It's not fair!!!! All my Gravitation is gone!!!

M: There's still some there

Pre: *Sobs* Only the OVA's and the first epi!

M: *Sighs* Here we go again

Yami: *Grabs Yugi and edges towards the door* We've, um, gotta go do stuff so we'll see you next time *Shoves hand over Yugi's month as he starts to protest and runs out of the door*

M: *Takes one look at Pre* Yami! Wait for me! *Runs after him*

Pre: *Sobs* NOOOOO


	8. Goodnight

Pre: Done?!? Done?!? Who said anything about it being done?!? *Hides behind M as angry voices continue to scream outside her door*

M: … *Steps away from Pre who looks around fearfully as the door begins to break down*

Pre: Here! *Thrusts the _extremely _late newest chapter at M and makes a run for it just as the door bursts open…*

*******************

The Dark Magician paused in his telling as his young charges breathing became more labored. 

"It's alright." Soft hands rested on his shoulders gently. "He needed to rest for awhile that's all. His heart is still open to you."

The Dark Magician raised tired eyes to the face above him letting his own hands reach out to gently cover hers. "I do not even know how to tell this story or where to began."

The Change of Hearts hands tightened briefly on him as she nodded her understanding. "Maybe you should begin only from where the young one comes into it. All that went on before that does not need to be told for in reality it is not yours to tell."

"Maybe you are right." The Dark Magician sighed turning his eyes back to the small figure on the bed before them. "That is not my story to tell."

"But this is." The Change of Heart whispered softly. " Come, though he appears asleep, his heart is still very much open. Tell your story."

*******************

__

A man stood in the small quiet lane looking up at the ancient looming building in front of him. The cloak that he wore covered his body completely it's hood pulled up tightly over his head so that all that could be seen from beneath the hooded veil were two sharp blood red eyes. A snake rested comfortably around his shoulders stirring slightly every now and then before settling back down again.

The snake-man slipped back into the shadows and waited impatiently shifting from foot to foot as the faint sound of a bell being rung sounded throughout the otherwise silent street. His wait soon paid off as the street came to life a mere few seconds later. Children came rushing past him, paying no attention to the stranger in their midst, their voices and laughter grating heavily on long unused ears. The man grimaced, a scowl flashing across his darkened face and his eyes narrowed on the gates before him, as he waited.

"Come on Yug' or are you afraid I'm gonna beat ya this time?"

The mans eyes narrowed on the blonde head as its owner walked backwards through the gates. 

"Jou I think Yugi wants a break from dueling for awhile he has just been in a tournament remember?" At the sound of the soft accented voice the snake around the mans neck hissed loudly its eyes beginning to glow brightly.

The snake-man nodded once, grimily, watching the white haired boy closely as he emerged through the tall wrought iron gates, before shaking his head. 

"He is not the one but I sense that he **is** connected to him somehow." He murmured reaching up to stroke the rough scales on the snakes back as he continued to watch. 

"Which I still say I should have won." Another boy retorted a slight Egyptian accent slipping through his speech as he followed behind the white haired boy.

The snake hissed again and the man raised one finely toned eyebrow. "So they are all together are they? It will make my job easier to say the least."

"It's alright Ryou, Malik." 

The snake-man watched avidly as a forth boy, shorter then the others and with wild tri-colored hair stepped through the gates, his gaze transfixed on the puzzle hanging from around the boys neck as it glinted in the sunlight. The snake gave a loud hissing sound its tail standing on end as the boy spoke softly. 

"I'll play you if you want Jou." 

"Great Yug'!" 

"Yes." The man hissed, his eyes glowing with an insane light as he watched the four friends move off together. "We've found him at last my beauty, we've found him at last." 

*******************

The snake-man set about learning everything he could about the tri-haired boy, biding his time until the right moment came for him to strike. 

At last the snake-man saw his chance and he cornered the boy as he walked home alone one night dragging him into a nearby ally. 

The man laughed scoffingly as he stared down at the shivering boy at his feet. "So this is the vessel that houses the mighty Pharaoh, how pathetic." 

"Who a…r..r..e y..ou?" The boy stammered.

The man laughed again the snake around his neck hissing as though it too were laughing at him. 

"I am called many things my dear Yugi but you…you my pretty little vessel may call me Set."

"Set?" A slight frown marred Yugi's face as he looked up at him. "I don't…"

"Know me?" Set smirked cruelly, bending down so that their faces were level he slowly pushed his hood back from his. "Maybe you should ask the spirit that lives within in you." 

Surprise flew across Yugi's face. "Ho-" 

He cut himself off abruptly as some unseen force lifted him up and threw him back against the wall behind him.

Unable to move Yugi screamed in pain. It felt as though his very soul was being ripped in two. 

"Let's see you protect you precious Pharaoh now Horus." Set hissed as the spirit appeared in its ghost like form beside them.

"Aibou!" 

"N..o…o Ya..mi r..u..n…" Yugi whispered as he lifted his head, pain written across his face with each breath he took.

"You! What have you done to my Aibou?" Yami demanded swinging around with murder flaring to life in his eyes. 

"You-" Yami stopped his mind suddenly becoming vacant full of nothing but emptiness as he found himself staring into the hypnotic eyes of the snake.

"Yes." Set hissed. "That's it! Look into my little beauties eyes, oh great pharaoh, fall under her spell." 

"Ya..mi no..o" Yugi gasped vainly struggling to get free from the invisible bonds that held him firmly in place.

Set's laughter echoed throughout the ally as he released his hold on the vessel's body. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" He crowed as he left the weakened and bleeding boy on the floor Yami trailing behind after him seeming not to notice his Aibou's outstretched hand. 

Set with Yami now by his side went after Ryou. Using the same strange magic he had used on Yugi he trapped the ring-bearer and forced the spirit out of Ryou's body. Bakura struggled against the intrusion into his mind but to no avail and he too was taken over by the snake and her master.

With both the puzzle and ring now under his control it wasn't hard for Set to take control of the rod or the spirit that dwelled within it. After a short battle between the rod spirit and the joint force of the pharaoh and Bakura the rod-bearer too was left for dead.

With the three ancient spirits now under his control Set felt that nothing could stand in his way of accomplishing his plan. So Set took his followers deep into the Egyptian desert to a temple resurrected long, long ago to worship the serpent god of the darkness and of the desert.

But, as fate would have it, something followed him into the desert. As Set sat in his temple, the three spirits at his feet, he viewed that something. 

Five boys, struggling against the elements with no idea where they were going or what they were getting themselves into. Of those five three he recognised as the vessels within once lay the spirits now at his beck and call. The three weak little boys with only half a soul who he thought he had removed permanently from this world. The forth he remembered seeing that first day the blond-haired fool. But the fifth… the fifth was older then the other four he was arrogant and strong willed and seemed only to travel with them solely because he did not wish to give up what was his.

Intrigued Set demanded that the spirits go forth into the desert and bring the fifth to him for this boy reminded him of something he had lost a long time ago…he reminded him of himself.

Using the rod the three spirits corrupted the mind of the fifth and although the four boys left behind tried to convince the older boy that it was merely a trick they could not break the spell he had fallen into and he walked away from them leaving them to walk through the desert alone.

Now that it seemed all hope was lost a woman wearing a strange headdress made from a single ostrich feather appeared before them.

"Children of the light - Ryou other half of the once-thief Bakura, Malik the shunner of destiny and other half of Marik, Yugi other half of the Pharaoh Yami. Friend of these three Jounochi. I am the Goddess of Truth and Justice and I come before thee dressed as a mortal. I am Ma'at."

Indeed destiny had not finished with these four boys.

"I have a story to tell you young ones so please listen… 

*******************

__

I think that maybe it is better for me to start at the beginning when Atum, the original God, came forth from the waters on to the Island of Creation where he then produced Shu, God of the air and Tefnut, Goddess of Moisture. Together the two created the Earth-God Geb and the Sky Goddess Nut. From this union came Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys.

Osiris married his sister Isis and his brother Seth married their other sister Nephthys. His father Geb, the Earth God, made Osiris an earthly king. Osiris ruled wisely and became more and more popular and important to his people teaching them about agriculture and fine arts. 

But Seth was jealous of his brother and vowed to kill him. Aligning himself with Aso, the Queen of Ethiopia and anyone else who wished to conspire against the king he thought up an evil plot. He invited Osiris to a feast and showed the guests a fine chest, promising that who ever fitted inside would be the owner. One by one all 72 guests tried to fit into the box until it was Osiris' turn. Osiris stepped inside the chest and it fitted perfectly. Seth and the other conspirators slammed the lid and nailed it closed before pouring molten lead into the seam to keep him locked in. They then threw the chest into the Nile so that Osiris was never to be seen in the land of the living again.

When news reached Isis of her husbands death she was grief stricken and set out to search for her husband knowing that his soul could not rest until a proper burial had taken place. She searched long and hard but no sign of the chest could she find. Finally when she was about to give up all hope she came across some children playing by the Nile. The children told her of a magnificent chest that had floated out to sea and towards the land of Byblos. Isis traveled to Byblos and at last brought her dead husbands body back to Egypt 

Seth discovered the body, though, and enraged hacked it into fourteen pieces so that it could be scattered throughout Egypt and never be restored to life. But Isis, assisted now by her sister, Nephthys, searched once more. Again it was the children that helped her by leading her to where the pieces had been thrown. 

Wherever she found a piece of Osiris she bade a shrine be built in its place and so, at last, when all the pieces had been collected Isis remodeled the bones into Osiris's form and used all of her magic and power to restore her husband to life. But the divine judges had other ideas and met in the great Hall of Judgement where they decided that Osiris should not become a living king once more but eternal King and Judge of the Underworld.

As the years went on and nothing was heard from Seth, Horus the son of Isis and Osiris grew up in peace.

Horus heard many a different tale of how his father was murdered by his brother Seth who wanted his power and wisdom for himself. Eventually he grew vengeful swearing to seek out and destroy his uncle just as Seth had done to his father. Horus tracked down Seth and a huge battle began. Victory was elusive and the battle turned first to one side and then the other. 

It is not certain who, if indeed either, won the battle or if the battle still rages on just as the sun still rises and then slips away to give into the night…

*******************

"Yes." Ma'at nodded sadly at the look upon the four boys' faces. "Set **is** Seth he is still very much alive and he is still, it seems, set on ruling this world."

"But what can we do?" Ryou cried. "He's taken our other halves and turned them against us!"

Ma'at looked at him gravely. "There is away. Never give up hope ring-bearer." 

"You mean we can get them back?" Malik asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"But…" Yugi glanced up at them as he spoke in his soft, gentle, voice. "What about Seth? We have to stop him. We can't just let him take over this world! Can you imagine what he'd do to it and the people in it?"

"Yug's right you guys. We can't just think of ourselves here." Jou said, placing a hand on his small friend's shoulder.

For the first time since arriving there Ma'at smiled. "I see now what it is the Pharaoh sees in you." 

Yugi couldn't help but smile back at the goddess. 

Ryou bit his lip and glanced over at Malik who sighed in exasperation. "So what do we have to do then?" 

Ma'at stood swiftly. "There is a ceremony that must be performed to break the spell placed on your other halves. It is…that is…the outcome may not be that good."

"Oh." Malik glanced at the others as Ma'at's words sank in. "What do you mean by 'not that good'?" 

"A sacrifice is needed."

"Ohhh." Malik trailed off into silence. 'Was he, was any of them willing to give up a chance at a life with their other halves even if it meant the destruction of the world as they knew it?'

Ma'at glanced around at them sadly knowing exactly what was going through there heads, she really hated her job sometimes. "Come with me."

Ryou glanced up from his contemplation of the floor. "Where are we going?"

"To see the Divine Judges you must make the choice but only they can say who's to be the sacrifice." 

"You mean we can't choose?" Jou asked startled.

Ma'at shook her head as a silver plated door appeared in mid air before them. "The sacrifice requires one pure of heart and although you three are all Hikari's, the lighter half of a soul, that does not mean you are sin free."

Yugi kept his head low as he stepped through the door after the others his hand coming down to clasp the chain that held his puzzle closer to him. 'I'd do anything to save Yami…**anything **even die if I have to…'

As though she had heard Ma'at turned her head towards him her eyes full of sorrow. "We are here."

They were standing in what appeared to be a room made entirely of gold but this room was a room without walls or a ceiling only darkness seemed to spread out all around them. The door that they had just entered by had also vanished, having faded into the darkness just as suddenly as it had appeared in the hotness of the Egyptian desert. 

Before them, in the center of the room, a pair of gleaming, golden scales sat.

Ma'at hurried them forward towards the scales. "Come, we do not have much time left." 

As they got closer they could just make out two figures sitting beneath the scales with a dog at their feet.

"My friends." Ma'at bowed low as she stopped before the three. 

"You have found them then I see." The figure on the right said rising and returning the goddesses bow.

Ma'at nodded turning to beckon the four boys forward. "This is Thoth." She said softly. "He is the righteous judge." 

Thoth inclined his head slightly.

"Sire this is Ryou the ring-bearer." 

Ryou bowed clumsily as he stepped forward. 

"This is Malik the rod-bearer." 

Malik stifled his snigger as Ryou glared at him before bowing low his forehead touching the ground. 

"This is Yugi the puzzle-bearer."

Yugi glanced up locking eyes with the god. "Hello."

"And this is Jounochi friend of these three." 

"Hi!" Jou grinned, sticking his hand out. "I've always wandered if you guys were for real."

Thoth's laugh boomed out around the hall as he took Jou's hand in his grip and shook it firmly. "Welcome to the Hall of Judgement, four of the light. Are you ready to take the test?"

Ryou, Malik and Jou glanced at each other nervously before nodding their answer. Yugi too nodded but did not raise his gaze from the floor. 

"Then let us begin." 

The man that been sitting quietly on the left arose the dog following suit behind him and went to stand by the scales.

"Friend of the three come forward." Thoth said. 

Jou stepped forward nervously.

"Anubis here will instruct you." The other man nodded holding out a scroll for Jou to take. "I am Anubis, guardian of the Underworld and keeper of the sacred Scales of Ma'at. Please step forward and take your place beside me."

Jou stepped forward taking the scroll. Anubis nodded placing his hands onto Jou's chest.

"Ack." Jou jumped back eyes wide as he stared down at Anubis's hands.

Anubis nodded in satisfaction turning to place his burden onto the left-hand side of the scales.

"Is that his heart?!?" Malik squeaked.

"Shhh." Ryou whispered as the dog turned to growl at them. "He looks hungry." 

"Read." Anubis said inclining his head towards the scroll that lay forgotten in Jou's lifeless fingers.

Jou nodded, hurriedly unfolding the scroll he began to read. "O my heart, don't forsake me in judgment, don't repulse me on the part of the Divine Chiefs. Don't forsake me in the presence of the scale keeper."

Ma'at nodded gravely, reaching up to take the feather from her headdress she placed it on the opposite end of the scales. The side of the feather instantly tipped down the heart raised slightly higher.

"You may now return the heart." Thoth said scribbling away on the stone tablet in his hands.

Anubis stepped forward taking the heart and placing his hands over Jou's chest once more.

Jou stepped back patting his chest in disbelief as he checked to see if any sign of his heart having been ripped out of his chest had been left behind.

"Rod-bearer step forward."

First the friend, then the rod-bearer, the ring-bearer and finally the puzzle-bearer stepped forward. 

When at last they were done Ma'at stood picking up her feather and placing it back inside her headdress and then she turned to face Thoth who bowed low before handing her the tablet.

Ma'at looked it over once then bowed and turned towards them.

"Jounochi, friend of these three, you have failed the test your heart was heavier than the feather. The sin for which you have failed was that of you're father's beatings. They have tainted your soul so therefore you are no longer as pure as you would have been. Malik, rod-bearer, you too have failed the test. Your sin that of the marks upon your back and failure to complete your destiny as tomb keeper. Ryou, ring-bearer, you also have failed. Your sin is that of your mother and sister dying and the bullying you receive constantly from those different to you. Lastly Yugi, puzzle-bearer, as you are the other half of the once-Pharaoh Yami his protection from the God Horus was passed onto you. You have no sins - you have passed the test."

"Passed!?!" Ryou and Malik practically screamed.

"Yug'?" Jou said angrily. 

"I'm the sacrifice?" Yugi whispered finally raising his head to look the others present in the eyes.

"There has to be another way surely?" Ryou whispered hoarsely.

"I am truly sorry." Ma'at said bowing her head. "This is the only way."

"If it takes my life to save Yami's and everyone else's then I am willing to give that up." Yugi's words rang clearly throughout the hall stopping everyone's protests short.

"Yug' no!" Jou growled. "I won't let you die."

"How long?" Malik asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You have a day to prepare." Thoth replied.

Yugi nodded blinking back the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Then so mote it be…"

*******************

"I only remember bits and pieces of what happened next snippets of conversations here and there…" The Dark Magician frowned bringing a hand up to rub his temples.

"That is understandable." The Change of Heart replied. "You're master was going to die and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"You're right it wasn't a game anymore - it was life."

*******************

__

"The ceremony will restore the spirits souls to them and in so doing leave Seth weakened and open to attack…"

"And Horus will be ready for him…" 

*******************

"When your blood mixes with that of the puzzle-bearer your sins will be transferred to him but as he is to be sacrificed nothing will come of it…"

*******************

"You do not have to worry the pure one will be safe walking with Osiris in the land of the dead…"

*******************

"Are you sure Jou?"

"With you gone Yug' dueling just want be any fun any more…"

"But the Flaming Swordsman? He's one of your favorites!"

"And my Change of Heart…"

"And mine too!"

"Don't forget 'Kura's Man Eater Bug."

"But…"

"He'd want you too…"

"And Marik too…"

*******************

__

"I wish there was another way Sire."

"I've been thinking and maybe there **is** away…"

"There is?"

"Hmm I just hope I can find them in time."

"Them who?"

"The Three Fates of course"

"You're going to ask the Greeks for help?"

"Let's just say they owe me a favor or two."

*******************

"I love you 'Kura. Please forgive us."

"This is for you, for all of you."

"This is the only way."

*******************

"You're two late Sire it's been done there's nothing we can do now…"

"It's never too late goddess."

"You're here!"

"Yes. Now lets see if we can unweave this web you've gotten yourselves caught in, shall we?"

*******************

"Everything is as it should be?"

"Hai, Horus has caught Seth."

*******************

"The spirits, their vessels and their two friends will be reborn."

*******************

"We could not undo the memory lose of those under Seth's control it was part of the spell cast and we simply have no control over it."

"The three lights and their friend will remember everything but the others will not, not until the cloth has spun full circle." 

*******************

"What about the sins? They were all passed onto him!"

"It's too late now the cloth has been woven we can not go back and undo it."

"You mean…?"

"In the next life those sins will be the purest of the pures' to undertake."

"**All** of them?"

"Hai, all of them…"

"By all that's Holy no…"

*******************

"And that Yugi-sama is the end to me story." The Dark Magician said smiling sadly as he brushed away a single tear from the sleeping boys' face.

"You are wrong my friend." The Change of Heart said as she sniffed back her own tears. 

The Dark Magician turned to look up at her enquiringly. "Wrong?"

"Yes. That is not the end of your story but the beginning for this story isn't over yet."

The Dark Magician smiled softly. "No this story isn't over yet is it? I just hope that in the end everyone gets their 'happily ever after' ending." 

__

*******************

In a golden room far, far away a woman sat as she has always done unable to do anything but watch in silence as sin after sin was forced upon one brave child. 

Pulling a golden harp into her arms she began to play her sad eyes ever watchful over one small tri-haired figure.

Her beautiful voice drifted down towards that child as she began to sing. It was the same song she always sang the one just for him, the one that showed him that she was still there, that she'd always be there even if he couldn't see her.

__

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye   


*******************

Yugi: M where's Pre?

M: *Grins* On the run

Yami: Oh the usual then?

M: Hey you can't talk about Pre like that!

Yami: I can talk about her anyway I like I _am_ the Pharaoh you know

M: I'll show you where you can stuff you're high and mightiness!

Pre: *Runs through the door sheepishly* Hiya! Yu-chan have I missed anything?

Yugi: *Points in Yami and M's direction* Not really

Pre: Ohhhh right, shall we leave them to it then?

Yugi: Ok! *Grabs Pre's sleeve* Please leave a lil' ole review? *Puppy dogs eyes at readers* 

Pre: Cya's all next time! *Waves and vanishes in a puff of sparkly purple smoke*

Yugi: *Faintly* Hey Pre-chan your exit changed!

Pre: *Even fainter* No the plug just blew a fuse again!


	9. Understanding

Pre: *Bows low repeatedly* I'm so very, very sorry about how long this chapter has taken me to up date, chicceras! Please forgive me! 

M: *Growls* They'd better.

Pre: *Grins sheepishly* Errr o…k… 

M: For authors notes etc please see the end of the chappy and you all should know by now that Pre does not own Yu-gi-oh, Evanescence or any other copyrighted material used in this fic…

***************

The steady beeping of the heart monitor seemed too loud as it filled the room but the small boy lying upon the bed did not stir. Slowly the door to the room creaked open and someone slid in shutting the door quietly behind them so as not to disturb the still, unmoving, figure in the bed before they moved silently over to the open window. Moonlight streamed through the small crack in the darkened sky seeming to highlight the figure as they reached out to shut the window.

Sighing Yami turned his face upwards towards the moon letting his thoughts drift to the small boy that lay so weak and still in the bed behind him.

'Oh Kami-sama what have I done? What have _we _done?' 

 "Yami?" The door to the hospital room slowly opened and a familiar blond head popped into view searching the room briefly before coming to rest on the window. 

"Hai he's here." Jou murmured turning back to face someone behind him.  

Yami gripped the puzzle hard in his hands letting its pointed edge dig into his skin as he stared out into the night sky his eyes seeming to glow a fiery red he ignored the whispered voices behind him as a hushed conversation ensured.

'Oh Aibou can you _ever _forgive me for my blindness?' He thought despairingly as he heard the door gently shut and quiet footsteps begin to approach him.

"Yami." A hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder as though in reassurance as the footsteps came to a stop beside him. 

Yami tore his gaze away from the moon to rest on the comforting figure beside him. "Where's Marik?" He asked stupidly.

Bakura sighed heavily. "He's with Malik and Ryou at a motel not far from here. We finally convinced them to leave this godforsaken place long enough to at least shower and sleep. Hopefully he'll get them to eat too while he's at it."

"Oh." Yami nodded dumbly, turning back to stare out of the window.

"Yami please, you should go too, you haven't left his side since we arrived."

Yami shook his head stubbornly. "No." He whispered. "I have to stay. I have to be here when he wakes up. I have to do that at least"

"Yami." Bakura looked worriedly over at his friend. "Why are you beating yourself up like this? None of us knew what he was going through and even if we had there was nothing you could have done, nothing _any _of us could have done."

"Wasn't there?" Yami glanced over to Bakura smiling sadly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yami - "

"No." Yami held his hand up releasing the puzzle as he did so. "There was something we could have done. Something we should have done a long, long time ago."

"Yami - " 

"We should have remembered Bakura, we should have remembered, but we couldn't even do that could we?"

"Yami…"

***************

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the answer is always there."  
  


***************

Ryou turned the shower on full blast before sliding down to the cold tile floor letting the calming water wash over him.

His eyes roamed the room till they came to rest on his clothes that were piled neatly into a corner of the room and the ring that rested atop of them.

"Kura…" 

Ryou curled up tighter bringing his knees up to his chest and his head down to rest on them as he stared at the ring that glistened with condensation as the steam from the shower spread over it. 

'Sometimes I wish I had never met you, that none of us had ever met our 'other-selves'. Then Yugi wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed right now fighting for his life.'

A knock on the bathroom door caught Ryou's attention and he snapped his eyes to it.

"Ry?" Malik's voice called out softly. "Iky's made us some dinner. It's just tomato soup anything else and he'd burn it - "

"I heard that!" Marik's voice cut through and Ryou smiled wryly to himself as Malik's teasing laughter reached him.

"I'll leave it on the stove for you ok? You can just eat it when you feel like eating then." 

"Arigatou Malik." Ryou whispered as his friend's footsteps padded away.

Ryou sighed, closing his eyes, as he let his head fall back against the wall behind him re-picking up his train of thought almost instantly. 

'Then again his Yami _is_ Yugi's life just as Malik's and mine are ours. I couldn't imagine a life without them. In fact _this_ whole life up till now has been taken up trying to find them again. That's all we've ever wanted - to be one with them. To laugh or to cry, to be happy or sad just to be with them to hold them in our arms, was that really too much to ask?'

Ryou winced as it finally registered that the water pouring over him had now turned cold and stood quickly reaching to switch off the shower with one hand and grabbing a towel with the other. 

'I wonder if 'Kura got through to Yami? If he's anything like he used to be he'll be blaming himself for this.'

He pushed the ring to the side reaching for his clothes with a suddenly shaking hand as a tandem of a thought popped into his head. 'Who's sin was this one? Was it Jou's…for his father's beatings? Or could it have been Malik's or Marik's? Or even 'Kura and Seto's? What about Yami…even the great pharaoh must have had some sins? Then again maybe it was Yugi's own? I know he was bullied a lot before but didn't the goddess say that Horus had taken away all his sins? But what if - What if this was mine? The bullying I received and failed to fight back against? I would never be able to forgive myself if it was…'

"When your blood mixes with that of the puzzle-bearer your sins will be transferred to him but as he is to be sacrificed nothing will come of it…"

'You were so brave back then weren't you Yug'? You knew what was going to happen and yet you didn't shy away from it. You were willing to sacrifice your life for theirs, for ours, for everyone's_._ I don't think I could have done it. I really don't think I could've done _anything_.'

_"If it takes my life to save Yami's and everyone else's then I am willing to give that up."_

'Oh Kami-sama I hope, no, I pray that you were wrong, that you don't have to die. Not like this…not like this…'

Ryou reached for his ring and clutched it to him. 'Please let Yami have remembered in time, please…'

"Yugi…" The name left Ryou's lips in a whisper shortly followed by a soft hiccuping sob. 

The sliding bathroom door slid open. "Ry?"

Ryou looked up tears pooling at the corners of his eyes as he tried his best to fight them back only to find himself enclosed in a loose hug as two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him. 

"Yugi…" Ryou managed to chock out and the arms tightened their hold on him in response. "Yugi…"

***************

_(Can't wash it all away)_

_(Can't wish it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_(Can't cry it all away)_

***************

"Guy's?" Jou frowned slightly as he opened the door and silent darkness greeted him the smell of burned soup floating towards him.

"What's wrong mutt?" Seto grunted as he stepped up behind him leaving Bakura to drag Yami along by himself.

"It looks like there's no one here." Jou muttered starring hard ahead as though he thought he would be able to will them to be there if only he looked close enough.

"What?" Seto asked confusion lacing through his voice as he pushed Jou out of the way.

"Watch it, will ya!" Jou snapped as he stumbled backwards unable to regain his balance and taking Yami down with him. 

Bakura's smiled wryly at Jou's characteristic foolish display before walking up to stand beside Seto. His smile was replaced by a frown as he realised that Jou was right it did indeed look as though no one was there the room before them seemed empty devoid of any human presence.  

"Ry?" Bakura called stepping forward into the dark.

"Don't." The whispered plea caught Seto off guard and his hand stopped inches from where it had been hovering over the light switch. 

Jou and Yami, having helped each other up off the floor, joined Seto and Bakura at the door as a figure heaved himself up off of the couch where it'd been sitting and turned towards them wincing slightly as his face came into the faint moonlight.

"Marik?" Bakura asked hurrying forward.

Marik nodded running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura demanded his hand reaching out to take Marik's shoulder in a tight grip.

Marik jerked his head behind him in response and Bakura stared at him for a moment before pushing by him.

"Ry?" Bakura called softly as he knelt down besides the two figures huddled in front of the couch. 

"Kura?" Ryou lifted one tear stained face to stare at his other half.

"Oh Ryou." Bakura whispered pulling his other to him. "Oh Ryou."

Malik turned his head away from the two of them a hiccuping sob escaping his own mouth.

"Macky?" Marik asked spinning around instantly upon hearing the small sob to face his own partner who smiled softly from beneath his tears. 

"I'm ok."

Jou sniffed reaching out to lay a hand on the silent former pharaohs' arm in a thinly veiled display of comfort.

"Stop this." Seto demanded his voice sounding all too harsh as he blinked back his own tears. "What would Yugi say if he could see you all now?" 

He glanced round stopping to glare at Yami as he opened his mouth to speak. "Yugi's strong he _will _get through this."

"But Set - " 

"No buts Jou. Do you really think so little of your 'best friend'?"

"What?" Jou glared at his former lover. "I love Yug, you of all people should know that!"

"Yes! And you of all people should realise that after everything he's gone through, after everything he's had to put up with for us do you really, honestly think he'd be willing to give all that up now? Do you truly believe that he's gonna give up the fight just like that? Do you?" 

"You bastard." Yami whispered brokenly. "Who in Ra's name do you think you are?"

"Yami stop!" Jou rasped as the enraged yami jerked free from his arm and rushed at Seto pushing him out of the still open door and into the street where the sky had just opened up heavy rain hitting them as they hit each other.

***************

_The pain that grips you_

_The fear that binds you_

_Releases life in me_

_In our mutual_

_Shame we idolize_

_To blind them from the truth _

_That finds a way from who we are_

_Please don't be afraid_

_When the darkness fades away_

_The dawn will break the silence_

_Screaming in our hearts_

_My love for you still grows_

_This I do for you_

_Before I try to fight the truth my final time_

***************

The woman in the golden room shifted slightly as she stared down at the crystal ball before her. The ball glimmered, the mist that filled it clearing away, as a picture began to materialise. It was darkness, pitch black darkness, that seemed to fill the crystal completely with its nothingness.

"Hmm."  The woman frowned staring intently at the ball as a shape began to take place within that darkness. At first the shape was undistinguishable but as its form became clearer the woman realised it was a young boy curled tightly into himself.

As she watched the boys' arms tightened around his knees as though trying to pull them into him as if he wished to disappear, to vanish inside himself. 

She frowned, concentrating hard. After a second or two a pale translucent light seemed to spread out from her body and envelope the crystal and in so doing the boy within.

"No." She whispered a look of mortification spreading across her face. "It can't be."

The woman jerked back from the ball instantly breaking the connection as she stared at the now normal crystal once more before reaching out one thin bony hand to touch its cool surface. 

"This is wrong. This is not how things should be." The woman glanced at the harp that had lain forgotten at her feet. "You are _not _alone. The purest of the pure is never alone have you not realised that by now? I am always here…they are always here…" 

Reaching for the harp in desperation she once more began to play. _'…And so is he…'_

"You're a hero aren't you? A fighter?  So fight…wake up and live…please…just please…wake up."

***************

_"We're supposed to try and be real._

_And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."_

***************

"How can you say that?" Yami asked grabbing hold of Seto's coat and jerking him up. 

Seto's face remained in its usual cool emotionless mask seemingly unfazed by the cold rainwater that was now pouring over him, soaking him. "I can say it only because I _don't_. I believe in him, just like he believed in us. He continued to believe even when it seemed that there was nothing left for him to believe in. He never gave up hope that we would return when we fell to the darkness, remember? He's saved us all so many, many times in so many different ways and now it's our turn. Our turn to wait and pray and to never, ever give up hope that he will wake up. Right now it's our turn to be strong for him." 

Seto's face crumpled as Yami let go of him a single tear leaking from beneath his lashes as his knees gave way and he dropped to the wet pavement. "Can't you see? He will be ok. He has to be…"

Yami took a step back horror filling his face as he stared down at his friend. 

Seto's hands curled into fists and he smacked the ground, hard, blood beginning to form around his clenched fists.

"…For the hero is never supposed to die…never…" 

Seto's whispered words caught and echoed around Yami's mind as he turned tail and ran as though his life depended on it, back towards the hospital, and in a way it did.

***************

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

***************__

_'Aibou.'_ Yami whispered silently as he curled up beside Yugi on the hospital bed letting the sounds of the respirator wash over him as though proof that his other was still there. 

"I don't want to be alone." Yami's voice cracked as he reached up to gently stroke a piece of hair away from the smaller one's face. 

"I've always felt as though a part of me was missing. It was you, Aibou. Ra, I've missed you so much without ever even realising it." Yami choked back a sob. "I missed your laughter…"

"Yami, look!" The shorter of the two spun away from his companion his arms outstretched as he laughed the sound tinkering through the ancient spirit with him. 

_"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked his brow crinkling in puzzlement as what looked like little white balls began to fall softly around them. _

_"It's snow, Yami!" His other laughed again stretching his hand out to catch some of the fluffy stuff as it fell._

_"Snow?" The yami questioned. "What is snow?"_

_"Snow is fun!" The other grinned, grabbing hold of his hand. "Come on, Yami, lets have a snowball fight!"  _

"I missed your tears…"

"…and then he said I was too short." Yugi sniffed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his yami.

_"Shh." Yami whispered reaching one long finger to tilt the smaller ones' head up. _

_"Yami wha-?" Yugi began, his voice catching slightly as his yami bent his head down towards his own._

_"You're so beautiful." Yami whispered as he licked the tears away._

"I missed the way you let me protect you when you where hurting…"

_"Release my Hikari now mortal." Yami hissed his eyes narrowing to slits at the scene in front of him. _

_"Oh?" The boy who had Yugi pinned up against the wall grinned at his friends as he turned to look towards the source of the voice interrupting their fun. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_Yami smirked, his eyes a thin slice of glowing red as he stepped closer drawing himself up to his full height as he did so. _

_The boy holding Yugi gulped and let his victim fall to the ground as he stepped back. "Huh he's not worth it anyway."_

_The boy took one last look over his shoulder as he scrambled away only to see his victim smile gently at his look-a-like a hand reaching up to caress his cheek as the other boy picked him up in his arms and disappeared with him into the shadows._

"I missed_ you _so much…"

Yami smiled down at the sleeping boy beside him as he reached out a hand to trace his features running his fingers through his others hair before leaning down and burying his face into its spiky depths careful not to wake the smaller boy as he did so. 

_"Hmmm…smells like jasmine…" _

_Yami raised his head from Yugi's hair as the smaller boy moaned quietly in his sleep, a small smile tracing it's way across his features as a breathless name escaped his others lips. "Yami…" _

_Yami smirked. "…Sounds like love."_

_Leaning closer Yami let his eyes fall close his tongue snaking out from between his lips. "Tastes like…"_

_Yugi moaned his eyes fluttering open as the barest of kisses brushed across his lips. "Yami…?"_

_Yami smiled brushing his hand down his Hikari's face. "Tastes like…mine…Biaw…"_

_"Yours…" Yugi whispered a smile gracing his lips as Yami lent down to taste him again. "Always…yours…"_

"Please don't leave me alone again, Aibou, please." Yami whispered his hold tightening around his other. "_Please…"_

***************

_Lying beside you_

_Listening to you breathe_

_The life that flows inside of you_

_Burns inside of me_

_Hold and speak to me_

_Of love without a sound_

_Tell me you will live through this_

_And I will die for you_

_Cast me not away_

_Say you'll be with me_

_For I know I cannot_

Bear it all alone 

***************

"Pure one please, listen to me, open your heart and listen." The woman let her fingers dance over the harp as she watched the scenes unfolding far beneath her.  

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
Goodnight morning, I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And now goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And now goodbye  
  


"Pure one please, open your heart, you're not alone can't you hear it? _Feel _it? _Please_…_listen._"

***************

_"You're not alone, are you?"_

_"Never... Never."_

***************

"…You're not alone can't you hear it? Feel it? Please…listen."

Yugi's body screamed in silent protest as his head jerked up. "Ma'at?" He whispered sudden hope filling his eyes as he blinked against the darkness.

Thousands of tiny glowing eyes blinked back at him and he shrank back in fear as their hushed, broken voices reached his ears.

"Hungry."

_"Food."_

_"Light."_

"No." Yugi whimpered his hand coming to rest upon his chest the place where once upon a time the puzzle had lain. _"No!" _

Yugi's scream of pain, of anger, of denial was lost in chaos as the shadows surged forward. 

***************

_Can't fight it all away_

_Can't hope it all away_

_Can't scream it all away_

It just won't fade away, No 

***************

"There has to be something we haven't thought of." Jou muttered as he paced back and forth outside the motel room not even flinching as the rainwater began to fall harder upon him. "There _has _to be - "

"Jou, come inside will you?" 

Jou turned at the pleading voice behind him and blinked in incomprehension at the figure in the doorway. 

"You'll catch a cold - "

Jou let out a short sharp bark of laughter and the figure winced. "I'll catch a _cold_? Yug's laying in that hospital fighting for his life and…_and_ _you're worried I'll catch a Ra-damned cold?!"_

"I…I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Ryou stepped forward angrily.

"Jou? Ry? What in Kami's name are you two shouting at?" 

The two friends spun around guiltily as Malik stepped outside to join them rubbing his red rimmed eyes sleepily.

Jou sighed running a hand through his honey-blonde hair as his shoulders sagged dejectedly. "Nothing. I…I'm sorry Ry." 

Ryou smiled softly. "It's ok. I guess I didn't word it very well ne?

Jou smiled wryly. "I still shouldn't have snapped at you though sorry."

"Maybe there is something…" The two turned to stare at Malik who was looking down at the palm of his right hand dazedly. 

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Malik blinked at him before holding out his hand palm upright. "Look…remember…"__

Ryou blinked looking down at his own hand the jagged scar that ran from one side of his palm to the other stared right back at him.

"Of course." Jou whispered holding his own hand up to the moonlight.  

"We were joined." Malik whispered. "Our blood mixed with his."

"And we vowed." Ryou whispered. "To protect."

"We'll always be by your side Yug, even if you can't see us we'll still be there." Jou whispered. 

The three friends nodded at each other - they knew what they had to do.

***************

_Can't wash it all away_

_Can't wish it all away_

_Can't cry it all away_

_Can't scratch it all away_

***************

The shadows hissed angrily as a bright almost blinding light suddenly spread out around their prey and stepped back invisible hands coming up to cover their eyes. 

_"Light."_

The shadows hissed in pain as the light hit them pushing them back into the darkness with its blinding brilliance.

"Hurts."

The shadows gasped as the light faded to reveal several figures surrounding their prey protectively.

 "Retreat." The Dark Magician calmly commanded his staff held out threateningly in front of him.

The shadows hissed in annoyance. 

"Leave now or pay the price for your impertinence." The Change of Heart said glaring as she too stepped forward.

_"How?"_

"Go!" The word was nothing more than a command and the shadows froze in fear. 

"Leave the child be."

"Why?"

"Leave or perish!" 

_"No!"_

The shadows hissed angrily amongst themselves at that last command before surging forward.

"We'll always be by your side Yug, even if you can't see us we'll still be there." 

"Jou?" Yugi cried hoarsely as his friends' words from only a few days ago filtered through the darkness towards him as though Jou himself was right there with him and Yugi stirred from where he lay unaware of the battle raging around him.

Yugi smiled a hand reaching up to cover his heart. "I know…" He whispered as the glowing outline of the puzzle began to appear around his neck. "I know."

***************__

_(Can't fight it all away)_

_(Can't hope it all away)_

_Can't scream it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

***************__

Blood dripped down from the three clasped hands and onto the cards spread out below them.

"Seem familiar?" Jou said wryly.

Malik nodded weakly a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"To protect." Ryou whispered.

"To help."

"To do what we once could not."

"What the hell do you think you three are doing?" The door to the hospital room flew open but it was too late as three of the cards began to shine in answer to their masters' commands.

A warmth spread through the three friends as they smiled weakly at each other feeling their cards power surge through them and into the prone figure in the hospital bed beneath them. 

Bakura cursed in Egyptian as he hurried to his Hikari side stumbling slightly as the full force of the magic hit him.

"Makky!" Marik exclaimed hurrying towards his other. "Oh Ra what have you done?!"

"We took a vow…" Jou mumbled.

"We swore…" Malik added.

"…To protect…" Ryou whispered his eyes sliding shut.

"Those no way in the seven hells I'm gonna let you do this alone Hikari!"

"What?" All eyes flew to Bakura but he just smirked reaching for the discarded knife. "You've got my card with you too haven't you Ry?" 

Ryou nodded his eyes widening as Bakura reached for his discarded pack. "Tenshi - ?"

"Ah hell." Marik shrugged reaching for his own Hikari's deck.

Seto and Yami glanced at each other wide-eyed for a second, Yami the first to break eye contact as he reached for the crumbled card on his Hikari's bedside table. 

Seto stood there dumbly. 

"Well blue-eyes?" Jou mumbled dragging open heavy eyes to stare at his former lover.

Seto smirked reaching for his cards as he too stepped up beside his other half.

Seto let out a hiss through clenched teeth as at last the knife was passed to him. Drawing it steadily across the palm of his hand he looked at the other three whom nodded.

"Well this is it." Marik murmured letting his blood mix with that of the other three.

"No turning back now." Seto agreed.

Bakura grunted glancing over at Yami who took a deep calming breath trying to steady his suddenly tingling nerves and the shaking that was overcoming his body.  

'There is never enough time in this world to say our last words, is there Pharaoh? Be they that of love or remorse.'

As he watched the deep red drip down his forearm and onto the cards scattered below them one thought entered the once-Pharaoh's head

'I guess we are who we are even if we sometimes forget…'

 The room filled with a bright bluish tinged light the hospital lights flickering before going out completely. Silence descended upon the room as the power surged through them once more before a blanket of darkness settled completely over the room and inhabitants. 

***************

_"But the answer is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

_"Because I'm tired of it too."_

***************__

Pre: Hey ya chicceras! *Smiles innocently and holds out her hands and shows off the white rabbit cradled there* This is Momiji.

Momiji: Hello

Pre: He's from _Fruits Basket_Ô ain't he just so kawaii? 

Yami: Yeah, yeah can't we just go now?

Pre: Bleh I just wanted to introduce him

Yugi: I like him

M: That's because he's about the same age and height as you in normal form

Yami: Hey - leave _my_ Aibou alone!

M: Why should I?

*Pretenna starts to hum the wedding march tune* 

M: *Glares at Pre but takes a step back* Ok, ok, I'll leave him be

Yami: *Open mouthed* Wha-

M: *Dragging Pre away* We'll hopefully see you all next time but right now Pre and I need to have a little talk.

Yugi: *Staring at door in shock* What just happened? 

Momiji: *Walks back in adjusting his hat* I know!

Yugi: You do? 

Momiji: A-huh come here and I'll tell ya 

Yugi: *Being dragged out of the room* Bye-bye!

Yami: *Closes his mouth with a snap* I - uh - … *Shakes head to clear it* Now what in Ra's name is going on round here?!?

Yugi: *Shouts from somewhere in the distance* Oh and Yami don't forget to ask them to drop a review 'kay? 

Yami: *Stares at the door for a second before shooting the readers his scary 'I am Pharaoh and you must obey me' look* Reviews are very much wel- mmfph!

M: *Cackles insanely as she drags away the extremely agitated, gagged and blindfolded former Pharaoh of Egypt* Two can play at this game Pretenna, oh yes they certainly can!

 Pre: *Looks around the room and scratches her head as she realises that it is empty* Errr…please review *Waves and vanishes in a puff of sparkly purple smoke*

Translations: Japanese to English 

Kami-sama  …  **God** (formal)

Hai … **Yes**

Aibou … **Partner**

Arigatou … **Thank you**

Hikari … **Light**

Tenshi … **Angel**

Translations: Egyptian to English 

Biaw … **Mine**


End file.
